Legend Status
by Darkomon1602
Summary: Hey, what's up guys! This is my only fan fiction. This will be kina slow coming out, so don't hate. If you read, thanks, if not that's ok. Thanks again. reviews welcome, no spamming please. There is not much mature content, but I did it, just to be safe in the future. I'm bad at summaries. -Discontinued, may continue in future...-
1. No Memory

I woke up, eyes closed, face in something that felt like sand. I opened my eyes and looked around. I think I'm in a desert. I attempt to sit up, but a sudden pain in my side caused me to cry out and collapse. "Mikey!" Unfortunately, the voice came from behind me. I suddenly realized, I could only remember my name. "Mikey, lay down! You're too weak to sit up!" I realize there's nothing to do but wait.

Hours later, the ground beneath me is getting very cold. It's getting dark as well. I'm starting to lose hope anyone will find us. However, just when I completely lose hope anyone will come by, I hear a shout. "There he is!" Something lands behind me, and someone places a hand on my side, right where the pain is. "Ouch!" "Sorry Mikey, but I need to look and see how bad it is. Just, lie still." I can tell by whoever's voice, they're a girl. She lifts up my shirt, and gasps. "Mikey, what happened?" I don't want to answer, so I stay quiet. "Mikey, tell me what happened, now." She sounds serious, so I simply say, "I don't know." "You got sneak attacked?" the girl answers. "I don't know." I say. Very vague. "What do you mean? What do you remember?" she answers. "Just my name." I say. After all, that's the truth. "Does the name Shoutmon ring a bell?" She asks. "Not really." I say. I can tell she's worried. "Hey Nene," says a new voice, making me jump, "Should we tell the others yet?" "Sure, let's get you out of here, Mikey." The girl, whose name is Nene, says. "Hey guys." Nene says. A new voice, a boy this time, answers, "What's up Nene?" "I found him. He's pretty beat up though. Could you grab Cutemon on the way over?" "Sure thing. I'll let the others know." "Thanks brother." Nene says. "You're gonna be ok, Mikey, just hang in there." I give a small nod, and she turns me over, and lifts a bottle to my lips. As I finish the water, I hear a shout. "Nene! Mikey! We're here!" I look up, and see a massive metal bird flying down towards us. "Kiriha! Yuu! You made it!" the metal bird lands, and a golden haired boy jumped down and ran over. "Hey Yuu, help me get Mikey on Mailbirdramon." They gently picked me up, and hauled me onto the metal bird. "Ok Kiriha, whenever, you wanna go." Almost immediately, we zoomed off. On the way to our house, Nene explained the situation. "So let me get this straight. Mikey has lost his memory, and now does not remember Shoutmon." Asked the golden haired boy, whose name was Yuu. "Yes." Said Nene. "Do me a favor, and don't tell Tagiru." "Deal." said Yuu.

When we got back home, we called Tagiru, and one minute later, there was a sound like someone had crashed into the door. "Ouch!" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Nene, Yuu, and Kiriha laughed. Yuu shouted, "Use the door Tagiru! Don't break it down!" a second later the door opened, and a boy ran through. "Where's Mikey!" he yelled even. "Tagiru, be quiet!" Said Kiriha. However, Tagiru did not quiet down. Nene came over with a bowl of food, and helped me eat. When I finished, Yuu and Tagiru were yelling at each other. "Hey, quiet down, both of you!" Nene shouted. Yep, living here is gonna be fun. At least Nene is going to take care of me. Suddenly another girl pokes her head into the room. "Nene, you got a call. It's your manager." She says. Wait, what? Nene has a manager? Man, no memory is gonna be hard. Nene had to yell to get Tagiru and Yuu's attention. "Hey! Tagiru! Yuu!" "What!" they both said at the same time. "I have to go. My manager is yelling at me, and I have a big show tomorrow. Yuu, can you keep Tagiru out of trouble?" asks Nene. "Do I have to?" says Yuu. Nene giggles. "Yes. I'll see you guys later. Angie! Keep an eye on Mikey for me, ok?" a voice calls out from another room. "Ok! Wait; I'll get you a snack for your trip." The girl who told Nene she had a call came into the room. "Here." She handed Nene a brown paper bag. "Thanks, Angie." You know, I think I'll take a nap.

I woke up in a completely different place. I looked around. I was in a bed, with Tagiru sleeping next to me. I sat up, and swung my legs out of bed. I walked out into the kitchen, where Yuu was making breakfast. "Oh hey, sleepyhead. How you feeling?" "Better. My ribs still hurt." I sit down, and Yuu puts a plate in front of me. It has eggs and toast on it. "Eat up. You're going to school today." The egg I had just put in my mouth fell onto my plate. "Are you kidding me? I just got hit in the ribs, no memory, and you're making me go to school?" I had no idea if I was popular, or a nerd, or what. "Yep. Good luck with the ladies." He walked into the living room, and I watched him, arms out. He laughs. "Hey Yuu. You know I have no idea what I'm like at school, right?" He laughs again. "Pretty easy. Whenever someone needs help, help them. Simple as that." He picks up a red device, like a TV remote, and tosses it to me. "Take your fusion loader. Tagiru has one, so keep an eye on him. You, me and him have some classes together. When schools over, I'll meet you outside by the gates." Good to know. We hear some scuffling noises, and Tagiru walks into the room. He grabs some breakfast, and sits down at the table. Yuu laughs, for reasons unknown. "Hey, Tagiru, you might wanna get ready for school. It's Tuesday." Suddenly Tagiru looks like he's going to explode. He stands up like he's been shocked, and races into the next room. "What? Where's he going?" I ask. "Probably getting ready for school. Guess who doesn't look at the clock." He laughs. Tagiru races into the room at top speed, grabs his plate, and starts shoveling the food into his mouth. After he's done, he races out the front door barely managing to grab his backpack. Yuu comes up to me and says, "Wait until he finds out its Saturday."

After a good long day of watching cartoons, playing games, and annoying Tagiru, I was ready for bed. I was talking to Tagiru as we dressed for bed, a greenish portal opened smack-dab under his feet. As he was sucked in, I managed to grab ahold of his hand. "Yuu! Yuu! Help me out!" Just as Yuu raced into the room, Tagiru was sucked all the way in. I crashed into the floor as the portal closed. "Mikey!" Yuu ran over to me and helped me sit up. "Come on we need to go." He held up his fusion loader and said, "Time shift!" we ran inside to find no Tagiru anywhere. However, I noticed footprints leading away, and it also looked like something had been dragged away. I nudged Yuu and pointed. He nodded, and we started to sneak towards the doors. We heard someone shout, "Be quiet, you little human!" Yuu nudged the door open a crack, to see what was going on. I saw Tagiru, in a corner, surrounded by something, but I couldn't see what. "Come on, what did I do to you?" said Tagiru. "Sorry. We don't take kindly to humans like you." I couldn't see who was speaking, but going on sound alone, I'd say the person speaking was a guy. "Come on, please believe me!" I couldn't believe Tagiru was pleading. "Maybe your friends behind the door won't be as resilient." Suddenly the door we were hiding behind was flung open, and I heard a loud 'thunk' and something fell against me. "Yuu! Come on, wake up!" I cradled Yuu's head in my lap. I heard laughter, and looked up to see a human, except he was covered in hair. He reminded me of a lion. He reached out and grabbed both me and Yuu. He carried us over to a metal cage, and shoved us inside. My head banged against the other side, and everything went black. I woke up to someone shaking me awake. "Mikey, please wake up, come on!" I said, "I'm ok." I sat up, and looked around. Sure enough, we were in a cage, and I saw lion man come into the room. "Oh, look who finally woke up. Got you something to eat." He shoves a tray with three plates on it through the bars. I look at it, and say to lion man, "You expect us to eat that?" The food was simply brown goo, with a couple of red chunks in it. "It's that, or eat your friends." Wow, not funny. "Nice joke. You're disgusting." All he does is laugh and walk into the other room. Tagiru is completely silent, only speaking after lion man had left. "Ok, that's both rude and gross." I lean against the wall. "I really don't see a way out of this right now Tagiru. But the first thing to do is get out of this cage." Suddenly I hear a groan, and Yuu sits up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yuu! Are you ok?" I ask. "I think so." He looks around. "Ever thought about how we're gonna get outta here?" "We were just thinking about that. Any ideas?" Tagiru asks. Yuu sits up and leans against the wall. "Two questions. First, anything to eat, second, what's the brown goo?" Me and Tagiru look at each other. "That's supposed to be food." Says Tagiru.

Out of nowhere, there's a massive smashing sound from the next room. "Get out of my life, freaks!" two seconds later, lion man smashes through the door and destroys the cage. I look at Yuu, Yuu looks at Tagiru, and Tagiru looks at me. I crawl out of the cage, and look for our fusion loaders. I spot them on a nearby shelf. I grab both and toss Yuu's and Tagiru's to them. "Reload, Gumdramon!" "Reload, Damemon!" "Reload, Shoutmon!" As all of us reloaded our digimon, there was a second crash, just as a small, blue humanoid digimon flew through the wall. He smashed into lion man, and two purple circles surrounded the two. After that, the two dissolved into red particles. "Digimon capture complete." The voice came from the next room. I creep into the next room and peek inside. I spot a girl, surrounded by digimon. I see an orange creature with wings near his head, two dog looking creatures, and two cat like creatures except the were standing on their hind legs, and had ridiculously long tails. Then there's another digimon, humanoid this time. It has one eye on its chest, and its hands look like fire and water. If it had its eye closed and kept its hands hidden, it would be able to pass as a human. "Finally! If that little punk thinks he can hide from us, he's wrong!" says one of the cat digimon. "Somethings here." Says the humanoid digimon. Two seconds later, Tagiru slips and tumbles into the room, blowing our cover in one shot. The girl looks over at Tagiru, then turns and walks away. "Hey, nuthead. Don't you dare interfere with my hunt ever again, or you'll regret it." She doesn't even bother with the door, but jumps out the busted window. "Hey, Mikey? Let's get home and get to bed." says Yuu. "Good idea. Time shift!" we jump through the portal, and I decide to simply collapse in bed, thankfully leaving room for Tagiru.

I get up early next morning to talk to Yuu, who's making breakfast. I glance towards me and Tagiru's bedroom, and ask Yuu, "Do you always make breakfast?" I grab a chair and sit down. "Yep. Anything you want in particular?" he asks. "Not really." I reply. "So you experienced your first digimon hunt last night. Pretty cool, huh? And yes, they're normally that crazy." He puts a plate in front of me, filled with pancakes. "Wait, todays Sunday, right?" I ask. "Yeah, why?" I can tell he's worried. "I still need time to adjust. This is a crazy house hold." I say. "Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting. Oh, bad pun. You know, you can't remember, and I keep forgetting?" Yuu says. We both laugh. I say, "Is someone coming over? I've met Nene, you, Tagiru, but I haven't really met anyone else. I know Angie and Kiriha, but haven't spent much time with them." I notice Yuu is leaving a plate with pancakes out. "What's that for?" I ask. "Because Tagiru can just come out and grab it, and that way he doesn't bug me." I nod. "Good idea. Mind if I go watch some TV?" I ask. "Go ahead. What you gonna watch?" Yuu asks. "Whatever's on, I guess." I reply. I turn on the TV, and turn on some cartoons. What seems like half an hour later, Tagiru stumbles into the room. "Oh hey, Tagiru. Your breakfast is on the counter." I say. He stumbles over and picks up his breakfast. Then he walks over and sits down next to me. "What we watching?" he asks. "Pokémon." Answers Yuu.

Then the phone rings and Yuu gets up to get it. "Hey Mikey! Angie wants to talk to you!" I get up to talk to Angie, and take the phone from Yuu. "Hey Mikey, how you feeling?" she asks. "Pretty good. Hey Angie? Just so you know, Tagiru's watching cartoons right now." I say. "Oh ok, good to know. Has he found out about… umm… it yet?" she asks. "Oh, nope, sorry." we start blabbering away, but when Tagiru gets up to grab something, the same portal opens under his feet. "Arrg!" he yells. "Tagiru!" I drop the phone and grab ahold of him, and Yuu appears to help. We barely manage to haul Tagiru out of the portal. Yuu hauls Tagiru out of the room, while I grab ahold of the phone. "Sorry Angie, Tagiru almost got sucked into…" I check that no one's around "What's it called?" I ask. I hear Angie giggle. "It's called digiquartz." She says. "Thanks, Angie. Oh, there's the doorbell. Gotta go. Bye!" I say. "Bye Mikey, thanks!" I hang up, and go to answer the door.

Behind it stands Kiriha, so I say, "Oh hey Kiriha! Come in!" he walks in, and asks, "Is Yuu here?" so I answer, "Yes, but there's some weird stuff going on involving Tagiru. He almost got sucked into a portal just a few minutes ago, but once he got sucked into a portal completely. We went after him and got captured, but then we met some girl, it was weird. I think Yuu is with Tagiru right now." Kiriha nods, and walks into the room Yuu and Tagiru went into, where we find them head to head in an argument. "Kiriha! How did you get in here?" Yuu exclaimed. Kiriha raised an eyebrow. "Mikey let me in." Kiriha said. "Oh, sorry if I offended you." Said Yuu. Thankfully, Yuu was saved by the doorbell ringing again, which he ran to answer. Yuu walked into the room a few seconds later, with Angie, Nene, and another boy in tow. "Hey, Mikey. What's up?" said Nene. I laughed and face-palmed. "Anyways, hope you don't mind, but these guys are staying the night." Said Yuu.

When I woke up, back hurting after sleeping on the floor all night. Hey, wait a minute. Isn't today Monday? No! I have to go back to school!

I smelled something cooking, so I got up for the day. Thankfully, Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, and Angie were already up. "Hey Mikey. We were just talking about that girl you saw when you were captured. Do you remember anything about her?" Angie asks. "Umm… well, she had a couple of digimon around her. Can I have some paper?" Yuu grabbed some paper and a pencil and handed them to me. "Ok, so there's this one…" I drew out the orange digimon, "Then there are these…" I drew out the cat digimon and the dog digimon as well. "Hmm… I'm missing one… oh yeah!" I drew out the humanoid digimon as well and pushed them towards the group. "Hey, Mikey, can I come out? I might be able to tell which ones which." I took out my fusion loader. "Reload, Shoutmon." Shoutmon took a look at the digimon and gasped, then fell over. "Shoutmon, you ok? What's wrong?" he pointed to the orange digimon and the light cat digimon and said, "Those two are legendary digimon." Suddenly everyone told him to be quiet, but it was too late. Tagiru raced into the room, screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHERE'S THE DIGIMON!" Everyone was yelling at Tagiru to be quiet, while I got knocked under the table and tangled with Yuu. Fantastic. After everyone got Tagiru calmed down, Kiriha asked, "Wait, where's Mikey?" I called from under the table, "Under here! Under the table." Everyone looked under the table to find me and Yuu under the table in very embarrassing positions. Everyone simply looked on for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Come on guys. A little help?" I say. It took almost five minutes to get us out from under the table, and another ten to get our arms untangled. By the time we got fully untangled, it was time to start getting ready for school.

School was extremely boring, except for the fact that all the girls went crazy whenever I walked into a room.

During lunch, I noticed two new students hanging out near the doors. I went over to them and asked, "Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends? One of them, wearing a very hot looking jacket and pants looked at the other girl, who was wearing some very loose clothing and said, "No thanks, we've got a couple of people already. They're family, believe it or not." Just then, three other girls walked into the room. I recognized the girl who we saw when we got captured by lion man, but didn't recognize the others. One had about five layers of makeup on, while the other looked like she belonged in a hospital. One of the girls, the one with hot looking clothing, said, "Oh, hey, Alex! Have you seen my hair brush anywhere? I had it in my locker, but now I can't find it." The girl with a lot of makeup on replied, "Oh, yeah, I think Bridgett borrowed-I mean stole it." She pointed at the girl who I had seen before. Suddenly, hospital girl said, "Oh that reminds me. I don't want to see any air-born vegetables from you two." The two other girls, Bridgett and Alex, groaned. "Oh, come on, Maria. That's not fair." said Alex. "Yeah? Remember what happened last time?" Maria said. "Yeah, see, I'm not sitting with nerdy here then. I'm gonna see if I can ambush someone for lunch. See you!" Bridgett heads out side. "I guess we haven't introduced ourselves." Said the girl in hot clothing. "This is Keva, Maria, Alex, and Bridgett's heading for lunch, and someone passed out on the street. Oh, and I'm Megan." She holds out her hand, and I take it, only to jump back a second later. "Why is your hand so hot?" I exclaim. Alex laughs, and Maria slugs her in the arm. "What can I say? Daughter of fire and all that rubbish. Anyways, I have to get going, or I'll miss lunch." She walks away. Alex and Maria follow, Alex giving me a small wave as she walks by. Man, that girl is cute.

That night at dinner, Nene, Kiriha, Yuu, and me were able to joke around without Tagiru here. Yuu gets up to grab something, but when he comes back, a sudden look comes over his face, and he grips the table like his life depends on it. "Yuu? What's wrong?" I stand up, and begin to help him into the living room, and Kiriha stands up to help. Once we got Yuu situated, we tried to calm him down. Suddenly he started screaming in pain. Kiriha clamped a hand over his mouth to quiet him. Out of nowhere, there was a sound like skin being ripped, and I was splattered in blood. I looked at Yuu, only to see massive jetpack had broken out of his back. I heard running footsteps and Nene ran into the room, holding a towel. She pressed it to his back, where all the blood was coming out, and tried to clean him up. Yuu grabbed ahold of my hand. I saw his lips moving, and leaned in to hear him. "It hurts… can I… have some… pain meds… please?" I tapped Kiriha on the shoulder. He's asking for some pain meds. I don't know if we should give it to him." I said. "I don't think so. It could really hurt you, ok?" said Nene. He gave a small nod. "Listen; try to get some sleep ok? It'll make the pain stop for a while. Just calm down." I said. He gripped my arm. I leaned in to hear what he was saying. "Don't… leave… I'm scared… what if… it happens… again… don't leave…" I looked over at Nene and Kiriha. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to sleep out here tonight. I'll keep Yuu company, and wake you guys up if anything happens." I say. "Good idea. I'll get your stuff for you in a minute." Nene says. "No, I'll get it. Thanks though." I walk into my room and grab my stuff and a blanket and pillow for Yuu. As I head back into the room, I hear sounds of pain again. I drop my stuff and race into the living room, where Yuu is. "It's happening again." Says Kiriha. I kneel down next to Yuu, but this time he's clutching his arms. "let's move him onto the floor." I say. Me, Kiriha and Nene manage to gently lower Yuu onto the floor. "I'm gonna go get my stuff. Be right back." I race back and grab all the stuff I dropped, and race back. I put the blanket over him, and I have to push him to the ground. I put the pillow under his head, just as he lets out another cry of pain, and one of his arms seemed to rip apart into metal fists. The other seemed to rip apart into a gun, which went off a few seconds a few seconds later. I gasped and spun around. "I'm ok. I think it's a smoke bomb. Be right back." Kiriha said. He took off his shirt and raced into the next room. I heard something being thrown around, and Kiriha swearing. He ran back into the room with a different shirt in his hand, though he put it on only after he collapsed next to Yuu, which who was still in pain. "Hush… calm down… see if you can get some sleep… It'll make the pain go away… I'll get you something to eat and drink… I'll be right back… just calm down… hush… hush…" I said. Nene put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll get him something. You can find me in the kitchen." She walks off. I turn back to Yuu. "Hush… hush… go to sleep… me, Nene and Kiriha are here… we'll take care of you… hush…" Nene walks into the room with some soft food. I turn him over, and Nene begins to feed him. By the time he finishes, he looks exhausted. I take Yuu's head, and place onto the pillow. "Hush… hush… its ok…" I decide to sing a lullaby to calm him down. By the time I'm finished, he's fallen asleep at last. I look over at Kiriha, and I notice he's fallen asleep as well. I go to grab a blanket, and place it over him. I go to find Nene, and see she's asleep as well. I grab a blanket, and put it over her as well. I go into the kitchen to check the time, and find it's only eight o'clock. I guess we were all pretty worn out. Man, any more surprises and I'm going to go crazy. I yawn, and decide to go to sleep as well. I sit down on the couch opposite from Nene, and fall asleep almost instantly. Little do I know, a shadow is watching us, and drops from the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Mikey…" says Tagiru, as he puts a tracker device in my ear…

Hey, what's up guys! This is my first fanfic, so don't hate please… this will be really slow in coming out, so I'm sorry, but I live with nutjobs, and I can't help that. Reviews welcome but no spamming please.

Thanks for reading!


	2. New Friends?

Legend Status

I wake up, and look around. The spot where Nene was is empty, and I hear noise from the kitchen. I get up and walk into the kitchen, to find Nene making breakfast. "Oh, hey Mikey. Good morning. Crazy night huh?" I laugh, face palm, then grab a chair and sit down. "Hey, where are Yuu and Kiriha? I haven't seen them." I hear a groan from the living room. Kiriha stumbles into the room and says, "Hey, guys. Yuu's still asleep. Is there any breakfast?" Nene puts a plate on the table, and Kiriha grabs a chair and sits down. She also puts a plate in front of me. "Pancakes! Yum!" I start chowing down. "Hey, Nene, Kiriha. Have you guys thought about how we're going to tell Tagiru about this? I can't find a way of telling him without him freaking out. It's really gonna be hard to keep Yuu's secret from him. Plus there's that no memory problem…" I hear noises coming from the living room. I get up and head into the living room, where Yuu is, and when I walk into the room he smiles at me, and says, "hey, Mikey. How you feeling? Can you help me sit up?" he gives a small chuckle. I put a hand on his jetpack, and help him sit up. Nene comes in and gives Yuu some breakfast, which he eats himself. I stand up to go back in the kitchen. Thing is, as I head back into the kitchen, a portal to digiquartz opens up under my feet.

I open my eyes to find I'm standing in front of two girls. "Hey, are you feeling ok? A couple of Meramon nearly killed you." One of the girls helps me sit up and drink some water. Out of nowhere, there's a huge 'BLAM' scaring us out of our wits. We look at each other and then we hear a shout. "Jen! Get out here, now!" The girl immediately gets up and runs outside, and I'm on her heels.

Half way into the living room, she trips, but then the weirdest thing happens. Time actually seems to slow down, and she stops falling. I stop to try and help her, but then there's a second 'BLAM' and I say, "I'll be right back. Don't worry." I rush out side, but then I start falling, falling, and suddenly stop. Then I start going up, and someone sets me on a platform. I hear 'BLAM BLAM. BLAM." Two seconds later, two figures appear, and one is smashed into the side on the thing I'm standing on. I rush over, and ask to the thing that got smashed, "Hey, are you alright?"

Instead of answering, he puts a knife to my throat. He yells, "You better join me, or I'll slit this kids throat!" only then do I notice the other girl, who is floating. She says, "Get real. You're playing too dangerous a game. If you want to control things, you can always just control the wakfu around us. You know that. So stop playing with time!" she sends a stream of blueish dust towards us, and before the guy behind me has a chance to react, it hits us. Thing is, I'm not hurt. I'm just lifted, and set gently on a different platform. The guy, who had a knife to my throat, is lifted up to the girls face. "Stop slowing down time, now. Or I'll get a portal ready for you." He just makes a really weird sound, like gears moving. "Not gonna happen, Christy." The girl just moves him out of the way, but then her palms start to glow blue. The girl, Christy moves them in a circle, and it fills up with something a little like blue water. "One last chance. Don't take it, and get transported." She says. The guy laughs. "You won't do it either way. I know you won't." she doesn't answer, but just shoves him into the portal. Christy turns to me. "Come on. Let's go see how Jen's doing." Both she and the platform I'm on float down to the thing where the guy smashed into. Christy walks into the living room, where the other girl is, Jen, and we find she's alright, siting up even. "I'm alright. I guess we better get you back home, huh?" Jen says to me. "Got that right. Thing is, how are we going to do it?" Jen and Christy look at each other. "You wanna go through a portal? That other guy just got sent to a different place, that's all. Just tell me where your home is, and I'll get you there."

About a minute later, Nene and Kiriha are freaking out, Christy and Jen are laughing at me, and I'm throwing up all over the place. "Don't make me go through one of those again." I say. "Sorry for intruding. Guess we better get going." Christy says. "Wait, wait! Who are you?" Nene asks. "Hmm? Oh, my names Christy, and this is Jen. I guess you can call us if you need to." She tosses Nene a cell phone, but also a box. "Open it." Jen says. Nene looks at Jen, and then opens it. Great. A whole cake pops out of a box that might hold a rat. Jen and Christy both laugh, and step through the portal. "What just happened?" is Kiriha's question. Nene and I laugh. "Hey, that's my question too. And we got a few new friends as well. That's a good thing right?" I say. We all agree.

Hey, guys sorry this took so long to come out, but my mom took away my computer. Well really it's her computer but whatever. Sorry!


	3. Sirena

Legend Status

Great. As soon as I got to school, things got messed up. Fantastic even. As soon as I walk through the doors, Tagiru comes up to me, and demands, "Mikey! Where have you been!? I've called you five times today! Plus there's the fact that you're keeping secrets from me! I don't care what happens; I'm coming to Yuu's house today, and you can't stop me. I promise you." At least Tagiru stops yelling at me when a girl walks up to us and asks, "Hey, listen can I borrow some money? I'm kinda short at the moment. Oh, by the way, you can call me Sirena." I look at Tagiru to find he's pulling out all his money, and hands it over to Sirena. "Thanks. Can I know your name?" she asks. "T-t-Tagiru…" Wait, is Tagiru blushing? Is he in love? Things are gonna get complicated if he is. "I'll see you later Tagiru. Can you sit with me at lunch, if possible?" he gives a silly nod. "I'll sit with you, definitely." Tagiru says, still blushing. Sirena blows him a kiss, and then walks off. Just then, the bell rings, and we have to go to class. "I'll see you later, Tagiru. Good luck with Sirena!" he just stands there for a second, before walking towards his class. At class, the teacher, Mr. Baker announces that we have a new student. "Come on in, Sirena, please." I look up, and sure enough, Sirena walks into the room, and up to the white board. "Hello. As Mr. Baker already said, my name is Sirena, and I'm very pleased to meet you." Then she blows a kiss to the class, which I notice is blushing, even the girls. Then she gives a little wave to me, and I realize I'm blushing a little myself. "Ok, Sirena, why don't you sit next to Mikey, over there?" I raise my hand to show where I'm at. Turns out, I have another class with her after this one, and then there's lunch. Then another class with Sirena, and that's it, pretty much. Lunch is the worst though. All she had to do was blow a kiss and even the teachers would do anything she asked. If she asked for money, kids would give it to her without a question, or a second thought.

After school, Tagiru seemed to forget his promise, which gave me a chance to talk to Nene, Kiriha and Yuu about Tagiru, and Sirena. "Wait, so Tagiru actually gave her money? He hoards that stuff like nobody's business. There's gotta be a digimon behind this if that's happening. But I guess all we can do about Tagiru is just… let him come over. I mean, there's not much else we can do. We might call Christy and Jen, but I don't trust them too much." Kiriha said. We all sat down and thought for a second, but then the doorbell rang. Nene got up to get it. We heard voices and Nene came into the room, with Angie in tow. "Hey guys. I heard you having a bit of trouble. Anything I can do to help?" she said. "Not unless you know how to remove a jet back that someone grown. But we can definitely use some company." I said. She looked at me. "Ok, what happened?" she asks. Just then, Yuu walks into the room. Nene slides him a plate, and he tries to pick up the fork with his metal hand, but he still can't control it too well, so he ends up with his fork on the floor. The entire time, Angie is watching with a stunned look on her face. "See what I mean? It was pretty crazy when they first appeared, believe me." Kiriha says. "Plus there are those girls as well." Nene explains about Christy, Jen and Sirena, and how they met them, and all that. "You could just… never mind, it's not gonna work. I was thinking you could talk to her, but that's not gonna go too well." Angie suggested.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Kiriha gets up to get it, and I say, "Nene, please tell me you invited someone." Kiriha comes back into the room, and guess who's following him. Yep, Tagiru. He looks at Yuu and says, "So this is what you've been hiding. Didn't do a good job of it, though, did you?" he walks over and grabs a chair, then starts bugging Yuu like nothing's happened. I can tell Yuu's getting annoyed, but before I can do anything about it, he yells, "WILL YOU BE QUIET!?" he leans over the table to punch him, but it doesn't reach, but then his fist just keeps going, and hits Tagiru right in the face. He slides across the floor, and I rush over to him. As I check his pulse, I hear Yuu saying, "I did not mean to do that. I seriously did not know I could do that." I sit back and sigh. "He's alive. At least he'll be quiet for a while. I can tell that's good news to all of us, including Yuu. "So, does this mean you're a walking weapon station?" Angie asks. We all turn towards her. "Don't get on his bad side. Remember that, Angie. "Nene says.

Hey, guys, what's up? Any ways, there's not much to do at my house but write, so get reading. Hope you like this! Oh, also, story ideas welcome! Thanks!


	4. King of Beasts

Legend Status

As I sat with Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, and now Tagiru and Angie, we thought about had happened that day.

Me and Tagiru had decided to go digimon hunting, but we somehow got split up. As I wandered around, looking for him, I came to a dead end. I turned around to find a shadow coming my way. It was like nothing I'd seen before. As far as I can tell, it was a slimy, massive slug. And that was before it came around the corner. It was a hideous green, with ropes of slime dangling down from its mouth and body. But worst of all was its smell. It was like rotten eggs left in the sun for weeks, but then mixed with gym class cloths, and puke left in a locker for months. Almost immediately I doubled up, and puked all over the place.

Then I heard something strange. It was like a toilet that had been clogged, and water is pushing up trying to unclog itself. Then I realized it was the monster laughing. It held up two globs of goop, and I thought for a second it was going to smash me with them.

Then something worse happened. Several spikes popped out of each glob, and I knew right away, if I was hit with those, I was a dead man. I spotted Tagiru at the end of the street, but had a look on his face I'd never seen before. It was like he wanted to do something, but couldn't. Just then, the slime monster swung both of its globs with spikes, strait at me. I closed my eyes, and waited for something to happen. Then something hit me in the chest, smashing me into the back wall. Thankfully, it hadn't killed me. Maybe I had been hit in the space between the spikes.

Finally, Tagiru did something. He picked up a rock, and threw it at gooey, and shouted, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size, you glob of goo!" Oh, boy, that got gooey's attention. The rock simply sunk into gooey's back, but he heard the shout. As he turned around, I knew Tagiru had just gotten himself in too much trouble. I felt something rising within me, something… ancient. Powerful. Almost like a presence. It was ten times older than I would ever be. I stood up and shouted, "Legend's Sword!" as I did so; I felt a sword appear in my hands. I leapt up to above gooey's head, and brought the sword down, right on top of his head. I expected it to go right into his body, where I couldn't reach it, or bounce off. But instead it cut strait though his body and I landed gracefully on my feet. I stood up, and asked Tagiru, "Are you alright?" After shutting his mouth, he asked in a weak voice, "Have you looked at yourself lately?" Questioning him, I looked down. But what I saw scared me. There was a hole, right through my chest. All around the wound, there was a water like substance, only thicker. Almost like blood. The sword dropped from my hands. Then everything went black.

I woke up on the couch in Yuu's living room. There was a bandage on my chest, and I could hear people arguing. I got up, and headed into the kitchen, where the voices were. As I walked into the room, Kiriha and Tagiru were literally head to head in that argument. Tagiru punched Kiriha in the arm, and in retaliation, Kiriha punched Tagiru in the face, hard. Then he stomped out of the room. Angie and Yuu rushed over to me, and insisted I get in bed. "Guys, I'm fine, there's no need to worry. Please stop bugging me, ok?" Thing is, they didn't stop.

When I wouldn't come with them by choice, they dragged me into an empty bedroom, where they forced me to lie down on the bed. All the time they were saying things like, 'shush, everything's gonna be ok' and 'just calm down, calm down'. It was pretty annoying. After they got me on the bed, Angie left the room, and Yuu began to unwind the bandages around my chest. I decided to let them do what they wanted and to not fight them. After all, that same, I don't know, presence might appear again and I'll do the same thing to them as I did to gooey. After getting them all off me, he gasped. "No way. I swear to the lord al…" he didn't finish his sentence, because I just found that really, really disrespectful, for some _random reason_. I just sat up and punched him in the face. "I don't want to hear you talk like that again, understand?" he nodded, and I realized I had scared him. I knelt next to him and helped him to his feet, apologizing. I also explained why I did that. After a few seconds, I decided to tell him about what I had felt when I killed the slime monster. He seemed so surprised about what I said, I could tell he didn't believe be. "I guess, you'd better get to bed then." He said. I nodded.

Before I could touch the covers, however, there was a shout. "Yuu! Get in here now! Somethings wrong with Kiriha!" I heard Nene yell. Both I and Yuu raced into the room, where something was definitely wrong with Kiriha.

For one, he was in some extreme pain. Two, I noticed his clothing looked really tight. I reached over and got his shirt off him. After a second Yuu and Nene noticed as well, and began to help me. But before we could get them all off him he gave a yell, and he ripped through his clothing, as he grew bigger. I noticed other changes as well, like the fact that his legs were growing shorter, perfect for running on four legs. Then his hair started spreading, as well as turning a golden color. While Nene and Yuu were backing off, I knelt next to him, and said, "Hey, listen, I don't want you to fight it, ok? Just let it happen. We'll find a way to get you back to normal." He looked at me and the process seemed to speed up. I noticed his eyes going yellow, his pupils turning to slits, like a cats. His hands were growing fur, as well as his feet. Both had grown claws, and his fingers had grown together, to form paws. The fur was spreading to the rest of his body, and something poked out of his behind, and I knew it was the beginning of a tail. His hair had grown around his neck, and gotten longer as well. By this time, his tail had fully grown, and there was fur all around the end of it.

Then, as soon as it started, it was over. And there, before our very eyes, was Kiriha, who was now a lion. "Hey, Nene, can you get him something to eat and drink? That must be a lot of work." Nene rushed out into the next room, and Yuu followed. They returned a few seconds later, Yuu with a bowl of water, Nene with a hunk of raw meat. Kiriha took them gratefully, then turned to me, and pressed his face to mine.

All night long, I stayed up with him, and kept him company. At sunrise, he started to change back. I called to Nene and Yuu, who had gotten up early. They had worry on their faces, but then I said, "I think he's changing back." Sure enough, the fur was disappearing as well as the paws, mane, tail and the eyes turned back to normal. After a little while, there was Kiriha, gasping for air, and Yuu rushed over and put a blanket over him. "Come on. Bed time for the King of Beasts." I helped him into an empty bedroom, and helped him get into bed. I also left some clothing out for him when he woke up. Oh, well. Time for school. And time to take a nap in the middle of class.

Hey, guys! Listen, I'm now pretty desperate for story ideas, so get me some, please please please!? Thanks for those who do! And thanks for reading! See you later! Thanks again!


	5. Enemies

Legend Status

Hey, guys I want u to know something.

Bad words: jerk X2

Yeah, I'm paranoid.

What has been happening these past few days!? It's like were all turning into super heroes or something! Honestly, that's something I don't really want. Oh, well. Guess I better get back to Yuu's house.

Halfway down an alley, however, I was grabbed from behind, with a hand over my mouth so I couldn't yell. Then something was stuck in my thigh, and I immediately started feeling sleepy.

When I woke up, my hands were being held above my head, and my feet were being held to the floor. I opened my eyes slightly, and then an alarm went off. I quickly relaxed and pretended to be asleep. I heard people charging into the room, and guns being loaded. What did these people think I was, I maniac? I heard someone else slowly walk into the room. Suddenly, someone punched me in the stomach, hard. I opened my eyes, and gasped in pain, blowing my cover in one shot.

No point hiding it now. I looked at the kid who had punched me and said, "What do you want with me?" he laughed. "What else? I want your crest. So hand it over, or we'll make you." I just put my head down, and thought for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my head still down. I looked up at the kid who had done this, and asked, "Can I know your name, at least?" he laughed. "My name is Tomolo. Now, will you hand over your crest?" he said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes and I watched him snap his fingers. Two seconds later, pain raced through my body. I couldn't help it, I started to scream. My vision went black for a second, but went back to normal as the pain stopped. Tomolo laughed and asked, "Still gonna be stubborn, or are you gonna hand over your crest?" I was gasping for breath. "Even… if I do… have it… I don't… know… how to give… it to you…" he turned around, but I heard him mutter, "A minor setback. Nothing more, master." As the people began to leave, one person walked over to a wall and began to put in codes. After he was done, a tube slid down around me, followed closely by a second tube. Two seconds after both closed, fire shot up in between the two. Thankfully I couldn't hear it, so I just put my head down and didn't look at it. I don't know why, it just scared me for some reason. They definitely put cameras up to keep watch on me. Oh and if they put in the tubes and fire as well, no doubt there's other security measures as well. Looks like I'm gonna be here a while, that's for sure.

After a while I started getting hungry, and I wondered when someone would come to check on me. Finally, the fire stopped and the tubes retracted. Right there outside the tubes, was a person. He kind of looked like a short slenderman without the suit. He looked behind him at a person standing next to the security panel. He gave a nod to the person in front of me, and he nodded back. He reached out his hand, and I felt something gooey cover my body, as well as something crawling into my ear. The last thing I heard before my vision went black was three gun shots.

After a few minutes I was really getting uncomfortable. I started to move around to try and get it off me. Suddenly, a voice in my head whispered, "Mikey, stay still! They got motion sensors everywhere. Just relax, and everything will go fine. Here's something to eat." I felt a kind of small tube being slid into my mouth. I sucked it a little. A kind of goo came into my mouth and I swallowed it. It was pretty good, so I ate some more.

After a while, I heard the tubes slide up. After about, ahh, five milliseconds the chains holding me in place smashed, and we were running for our lives. Well, the thing surrounding my body was running, while I was completely tensed up, wondering what in heaven was happening.

We managed to get outside with our souls, which was pretty good considering the situation. Finally the thing got off me, and I found we were inside an old building of some kind. I looked at the thing that had saved me, and found, you are not going to believe this, it was Tagiru. "What is going on? Don't answer that. Ok, question you can answer. What in heaven are you!?" I pretty much yelled at him. Thankfully, he just face palmed and laughed. "Ok, let's get somethings strait. I am, specially created to be… the perfect, you know what, I'm saying it. I am specially created to be the perfect demon. All those guys back there who were torturing you, were demons. I'm being deadly serious. Thing is, I think my, dad, messed up and now I realize he is the second biggest idiot the world has ever known. The first biggest idiot is the guy he works for." He said. He looked at me. I just turned and walked away to explore the building. Apparently we were in an old warehouse. At the back I found some things we could use, including a crowbar, a baseball bat, and a couple of steak knifes. There was also a can of beans and three bottles of water.

Great. Just when something goes right, something else goes wrong.

Just then, there was a massive blast, scaring me out of my wits, and the whole ceiling seemed to come down. Thank the angels, Tagiru appeared and held up the ceiling, moving it outside. We looked up and found a hot air balloon. It was a cream color, and looked a little like a cat. There were several differences though. First off, near the top of its head, it had a gold oval thing. Second, its whiskers were near the eyes. Then, two people popped out of the balloon, a girl and a boy, and started, I don't know, singing.

 _Prepare for trouble_

 _Make it double_

 _To protect the world from devastation!_

 _To unite all peoples within our nation!_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

 _To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie! _

_James!_

 _Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

 _Meowth! That's right!_

"Question. Did I hear right, or did that cat just talk? Plus there's the fact that I found some weapons before these nutjobs broke in." I said. "Hey! Don't you dare call us that! We are the famous team rocket! You will pay for what you've done! Wheezing, smokescreen, now!" He through a small ball, red on top, white on bottom, with a small button in the middle. Before it could hit the ground, it opened up, and a flash of light came out. When we could look back again, we found a purple creature, with two heads. One head was much smaller than the other, and was only held on by some fleshy strings I guess. Then it spoke in a very, raspy but kind of high pitched voice. "Wheezing, wheeze." Then it let out a cloud of black smoke, which washed over us like fog. Thankfully, Tagiru acted fast and pulled out his fusion loader. "Cough… reload, Harpymon! Cough… blow this smoke away!" Harpymon flew up wards, and the smoke started to be blown away. We looked up to find Harpymon was on the same level as team Rocket. "Wind seeker!" The wind seeker hit the balloon right in the eye, which, if the balloon had been able to feel pain, it would have hurt a lot.

"Well, that was fun. I say we should get home before anyone finds us." Too late, I spot Mailbirdramon flying overhead, and we try to get out of sight, but too late, they're already swooping down to us. I grab Tagiru's arm and stop him from running into the bushes. We look over to see who's on Mailbirdramon, and we find Nene, Kiriha, and Yuu. I have never seen Yuu and Nene so mad. Kiriha looks like he doesn't really care, which I guess is usual. Nene and Yuu march up to us, and I just look down at my feet, trying to look ashamed. "It's not our fault. Mikey got kidnapped, and I went to save him, but it took a bit of time." I sneak a look at Nene and Yuu, who are still angry at us for us disappearing. "Can we go home and talk about this?" I didn't mean to say it; it kind of just slipped out. Both Nene and Yuu looked at me and I put my head down again, only to sneak another look a few seconds later. Nene shook her head and said, "Fine. Whatever, just get on Mailbirdramon, and we'll get going." We obediently followed her orders, and got on Mailbirdramon.

After we got home, we told both our sides of the story. Apparently, the guy who kidnapped me was a relative of Tagiru's but Tagiru hated him secretly. Believe it or not, Tagiru wanted to turn him into the police, although the word he used was 'authorities'. I didn't even know how he knew that word, but I seriously doubted he knew what it meant. Also, the guy's name was Tomolo. I already knew his name, so I didn't laugh, but the others did.

After the others finished laughing, I told my side of the story, the Yuu and Nene had concern on their faces. "Kiriha don't even think about it. He may look like a teenager, but he has an army of demons that follow his every command." Nene and Yuu looked at Tagiru. "Whoops. Umm, I forgot to mention he's the right hand man of the king of demons, and also the second biggest jerk in the history of jerks. Sorry I forgot to say that." Yuu looked at him, and Nene face palmed. Just then, my stomach growled, saving Tagiru from Nene and Yuu's wrath. Nene got up and came back a few minutes later with some pizza for both of us.

When me and Tagiru had finished the pizza, it was time to get ready for bed. As we dressed for bed, we were chatting about the day. "Wow, crazy day. How is Tomolo your relative anyways? Like, is he your uncle, or cousin or something?" I asked Tagiru. Tagiru looked away and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What was that, Tagiru? I didn't hear you." He looked down. "He's my dad. Thing is, he tortures people for fun." I looked at him, when suddenly a thought came to my mind. "Wait, if he's your dad, then, what you're the… prince?" I asked. "Actually, he was experimenting, trying to create the perfect demon. He has a ton of labs all over the place, and he managed to create a few, but they died. I was the only one who survived. It turned out there was a so called 'mistake' but instead, it saved my life. I have to meet him tomorrow to do some scans or something like that. They're going to check on my health and make sure I'm not sick or anything. Then it's off to check for any differences, and if they'll hurt me or not. Seeing if there's a quick way to make another one of me. You know stupid stuff like that. I think there saying I'm going to a doctor's appointment. But Mikey, please don't tell anyone. I'd like to tell them myself." I walked over to Tagiru and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're secrets safe with me. My lips are sealed." We finished getting dressed, when Yuu poked his head in the door. "Hey, guys. Nene has decided to watch my little ponies' movie. Just wanted to let you know." He left and I looked at Tagiru. Tagiru wasn't looking at me, but getting into bed. I decided to follow his example and got into bed with him. "You know, I just realized, I don't even know where my house is. Can you tell me in the morning?"

We woke up to the sound of something frying, and I smelled bacon. I managed to get up without waking up Tagiru. Yep, Yuu was making bacon. "Making bacon! Yum, and also, I realized I don't even know where my house is. Would you show me where it is, please? After breakfast I mean?" Yuu sighed, and promised to do it after he finished breakfast. "Oh, also I have to call your mom and tell her about the, ahh, situation involving your memory. Oh, she knows about Shoutmon and the other digimon, so you don't have to hide them." Yuu told me. "Good idea. Thanks for the info about the digimon."

My house turned out to be a standard house, with blue outside painting, and a garage. There were flower boxes and a red door. Yuu walked up to the front door, and gave a loud knock. A woman with blond hair, and wearing a red tee-shirt answered the door. She had blue jeans, and a necklace which had a mark on it. Don't ask me how, but I knew it was the crest of fire. "Hey, Mikey, how you feeling? Come on in, and we can talk." We followed her into what was obviously the living room. "Come on, sit down Mikey. I don't bite." I walked over and sat down on the couch. She pulled out a doctor's kit, followed by a stethoscope. As she checked my heartbeat and lungs, Yuu and her chatted. They talked about digimon, how my memory was getting along, how I lost my memory, and some other things. While they were talking, she checked my pulse, and a whole bunch of other things, so pretty much, I was at the doctor. All the while, I was listening to what they were saying. Finally the woman declared, "Alright Mikey, there's nothing wrong with you that I can see. I hope you don't mind having soup for lunch. Do you want to stay with us, Yuu?" he shrugged. "I'm good, thanks though. I have to go." She nodded, and Yuu got up and left. She looked at me and said, "So, you've forgotten about me, huh? Well, just call me 'mom' and I'll be happy." She beckoned for me to follow her, and I did. She went upstairs, and opened a door, and we found a room which reminded me of a bedroom. "Well, this is your bedroom. Guess you haven't cleaned it in a while, huh?" I looked at her, then face palmed. She laughed, "I'll leave you be. Have fun, you little mess maker." She left, and I looked at was apparently my room.

There were clothes on the floor, as well as books. On the bookshelf, books had been shoved on there in no order whatsoever. I looked in my closet, and tried to turn on the light to find the lightbulb had burned out. Video games were on the shelves, yarn and knitting needles were in some special drawers under a large shelf.

There were pictures of people I didn't know, but there was me and Shoutmon, along with Nene, Kiriha, Yuu, Angie, and another boy I didn't recognize. There was my mom, helping me on homework, Tagiru, me and Yuu playing basketball, me at a birthday party, me with a cast on my arm and my mom at a party. There were other things as well, like a ticket to a concert, some money from a different country, and something that looked like a code. I noticed there were no baby pictures.

"Mikey! Time for lunch! We're having hamburger soup!" I raced out of my room, and downstairs. As we were eating lunch, I asked why there were no baby pictures in my room. "There should be at least one. I mean." She laughed, but it was kind of a sad laugh. "Well, when you were very young, too young to remember, there was a fire. There was one thing that survived that fire. This necklace. Nothing else. Now it's one of the things I love, since it was given to me by my aunt. She said, whenever I needed her most, I could bring her here. After I used it, however, it would shatter. That was the last time I saw her, when she gave me this." She had a faraway look in her eyes. I decided to change the subject. "So what was your mom like? It sounds like your aunt was nice." I asked her. "Yes she was, but she had a bit of a, fiery temper. My mom was a very smart person. She's a lot older than she looks, believe me. Her name is Alex. My aunt's name is Megan. Actually, my mom, and my other aunt, her name is Bridgett, my mom and her are always trying to rip each other limb from limb. Thing is, Bridgett usually wins, and Alex ends up with a limb as dinner. It's very funny, believe it or not. It's not funny when my mom is dinner, but the look on her face when she wakes up and finds she's missing a limb of some sort. As for the waking up part, she's usually unconscious when Bridgett gets the limb." She gave a good laugh. I snickered as well. "Do you wanna watch a movie after lunch, or do you wanna go clean your room? It's your choice." I put on a face like I was making a very hard decision. "Hmm, I think it depends on which movie we're watching." She laughs and says, "We're watching a movie about how a rat learns how to cook, and then helps a guy who cannot cook at all." I gave a nod. "Yeah, I think I'll watch a movie. I can always clean my room later." We laughed, and headed into the living room.

As we watched how the guy tried to hide the rat, I realized I was staring at her necklace. Suddenly, a vision popped into my mind. It was a girl, about my age, and it looked like her hair was on fire. She was obviously mad as anything, and there was a circle of fire around her, blasting several different types of monsters back.

The first type of monster was a black color, and had fingernails about a foot and a half long, as well as the toenails. Their eyes had slits for pupils, and long fangs coming down from their top lips.

The other type of monster was kind of a black centaur, with a nose like a horse. Their horse bodies were a black color, but the human part of their bodies were a dark red, as if they had been very badly burned several times.

The vision faded, and the last thing I saw before everything went black was me sliding off the couch, and my mom calling out, "Mikey!"

Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long, but my mom took away my internet for a week. Sorry! Also, reviews are more than welcome! Thanks again for being so patient! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Secrets and Evolution

Legend Status

I opened my eyes to find I was surrounded by a white fog. I looked around, to find nothing. The fog made it so I could only see the floors, which were white tiles.

I heard footsteps, and I turned around to see a boy, around my age. He was wearing simple clothing, just white pants and a white short sleeved shirt. He had blond hair, and brown eyes, and was bare foot.

He beckoned me to follow him, and I found I wasn't afraid. I was calm and happy, like no one could ever hurt me. I looked back at the boy, and he beckoned again. This time I followed him, but after a while, he got too far ahead and disappeared into the fog. I ran to catch up with him, but ran right into a clearing in the fog. There were two other people there, one I didn't recognize, but the other looked familiar.

That's when they turned to look at me.

Bridgett, from school was the familiar one, but I still didn't recognize the other. He was wearing old fashioned white robes. He had a smile on his face, and said, "Mikey, come join us. I want to talk to you." When I didn't answer right away, Bridgett ran up to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me over the man. He placed a hand on my head and said to me, "Mikey, you've grown so much. I grant you immortality, in hopes that you use it well. I also give you powers of the ocean, lakes and rivers. Use both well, Mikey Kudo. You have a lot to learn. When you both wake up, you will both have gone through an evolution. The others evolutions will come in time, but yours must come first, for the others to happen. Good luck. Both of you be nice to your sisters. " He waved his hand, and I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

I opened and gasped, sitting up. "Mikey, listen, lay back down. That must have taken a lot of energy. Just relax ok?" I looked at my mom, then looked down at myself, and nearly passed out again. It looked like my legs were made of water. I held my hands up to look at them, to find they were made of water as well. "Mikey, look at me. Do you want to tell Nene, Yuu and Kiriha about this? You don't have to if you don't want to." I looked at my mom, swallowed, and nodded. "Might as well tell them. They're going to find out anyway." I said. She nodded and went downstairs to call them. I noticed I was in my bed, in my room. Thankfully, she had left my clothes on, but they didn't fit as well as they used to. She came back up a little while later, and I asked, "How long was I out?" "About five, ten minutes." was her answer. I nodded, and just then the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and she came back followed by Nene, Kiriha, Tagiru, and Yuu, who was wearing a massive sweatshirt. Nene gasped, and stumbled, caught by my mom, Kiriha eyes widened, but he turned his head away, before Nene or my mom could notice. Nene came over, and kneeled by the bed. "Mikey, what happened?" Nene asked, shaking her head. "I just, I was looking at your necklace, and then I had a, a vision, and then I blacked out, and then I had a dream, and I woke up like this. "Wait, what did you see in your vision and dream? It could be important in the future." My mom said. I put my head down and tried to think. All that had happened in the past few minutes was making my head spin. "In the vision, there was a girl, it looked like her hair was on fire, and she had a circle of fire around her. I don't remember much else. In the dream, there was Bridgett, from school, and a Guy as well, and he said he granted me immortality or something like that. He also said something about me having powers over oceans, lakes and rivers, and an evolution. There was something else, oh yeah; he said 'be nice to your sisters.' Don't know what that was about." We all thought about that, even Kiriha.

Suddenly, there was a loud _**boom**_ , followed by a loud _**crack**_. There was a shriek, and my mom yelled, "Everybody downstairs, into my room, now! I know a way out from there." We followed her orders without question, even Kiriha. She grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob, buying us some time. Then she went over to the wall, and started tapping in secret codes. Yuu yelled, "Are you crazy! You're going to get us killed!" sure enough, I could hear something slamming against the door. "Hold on! Just a few more seconds!" she yelled. Just then the door crumpled. A few monsters ran through the door, just as my mom yelled, "done!" a door appeared in the wall, and she dragged us inside. The doors closed, but one of the freaks tried to jump at us, and the doors closed on his head. His head started to go up towards the ceiling, which meant either he was going up, or we were going down. Finally, he had no choice but to get his head out of the elevator, or get his head ripped off, which would be nasty for everyone. Thankfully, he pulled his head out of the elevator, and we went down more swiftly.

As soon as his head got out, I gave a sigh, and slid down to the floor. "We're not out of the woods yet, Mikey. We still have to get where we're going." My mom said to us. "Well, where are we going? It would be really good to know at this point in time." asked Tagiru, earning him a whack on the head from Nene.

Before my mom could answer, the doors behind my back slid open, leaving me to topple out backwards. I quickly stood up, and looked at the others, realizing they had their mouths open.

In front of us was a very futuristic vehicle. It started round at the front, but ended as a point at the back. It was white, with light blue glass on top. It sat on a single piece of metal, which I'm guessing was a railway.

Suddenly, there was a screech, and the top of the elevator exploded. For a few seconds, there was nothing, but a black flash ran by Yuu, and I barely managed to haul him out of the way. However, he let out a cry, out of shock, pain or what, and collapsed in my arms. "Everybody inside it, now!" we all managed to get inside, when I heard a voice, "You little traitor! We should have left you to rot!" I looked back and saw Tagiru, in between them and us. "Tagiru let's go!" I yelled at him. That was a wrong move. While he was distracted, one of the freaks tried to stab him with a knife, which he dodged most of, but it still got him on the wrist. He let out a cry, just like Yuu, but backed off and said, "This isn't over, so don't even try to run." With that, he ran and jumped inside the vehicle thingy-majig, and we were off. He tripped getting inside, and I grabbed ahold of his shoulder to steady him. He went over to Yuu, and collapsed next to him. "Where did you get hit Tagiru?" my mom asked. "On the wrist. What is this purple gunk anyways?" he asked. I leaned in to take a look, and found, sure enough, some strange purple substance. "Mikey, don't touch it. We'll have the doctors take a look at it when we get there. Where did Yuu get hit?" my mom asked. "On the leg. He's out cold as well." My mom thought for a second, then pushed a button and came over to us. "Don't worry, it's on autopilot. Tagiru let me have a look." Tagiru extended his arm, and my mom gently took ahold of it, careful not to touch the purple liquid. After a few seconds she said, "I'm no good with chemicals. We'll just have to get you both to the doctor right after we land." At that moment, there was a high _**bleep**_ and she __went to the front again. "We should be there in about a minute. Just don't pass out, ok?" he nodded and whispered something, which I leaned in to hear. "I'll try. It really hurts though." I looked at mom and translated. She nodded. Come on, Tagiru, you can do it. You'll be alright. You have to.

Uh oh! Cliff hanger! A few questions-

-what were those freaks talking about when they called Tagiru a traitor?

-if you remember in the first chapter, when Mikey sings a lullaby, everyone falls asleep? Does this have something to do with his powers?

-is Bridgett really involved?

-who are the "sisters"?

-what's the purple gunk and what does it do?

-what does Mikey's mom REALLY do?

-where are they going?

-is Smokey going to come home with us?

-am I making this worse?

Any ways, thanks for reading guys? Think on those questions a bit. (Not the last two though.) Also, our cat had kittens! One died, (WHAAAAA) but we named the other one Smokey! SO FINGER-LICKING CUTE. I'll keep you updated on that. Thanks again for reading, reviews welcome!


	7. Hurt

Legend Status

Wow, I never want to go through that again. Apparently, they hadn't updated the railways, so we crashed into the landing platform at a thousand miles per hour. Immediately, mom climbed out, and we passed Yuu to her, and then helped Tagiru climb out.

It only took about three minutes to get them to the emergency hospital, but that was because it was so close. Tagiru was having some serious trouble breathing, so they put him in a wheel chair to get him to his room.

We sat in the waiting room for about an hour, when one of the doctors came out. "We've done all we can, but they won't wake up. I guess, we play the waiting game." He said. My mom thanked him and asked him to tell us if there was anything new. After that, she steered us out, and asked us if we wanted to go to the arcade to get our minds off this. I agreed, but only because I didn't want to fight.

Oh, my goodness, I had no idea an arcade could be so much fun. They had multiplayer pacman, and racing games, and, and, well, you name it, they had it. They even had laser tag and a bounce house, and everything was free. My mom said it was rigged to be free. In the end, she had to drag Kiriha away from a game called 'Don't Escape' where basically, you're a werewolf, and if you don't find a way to lock yourself in the house, people will die. Kiriha was having fun seeing how many ways he could kill people. I don't have any idea how that could be fun. Nene was none too secretly eyeing the laser tag, and I told her if she played, I would play too. I got out on the first round. Nene got out on the last round, where she was up against a kid nicknamed Reflex. I have to say, he was awesome! When I asked him how he did it, he said he just had really good reflexes, but before I could ask him how he got his name, he said he had to run. Kiriha was arguing with a kid about the pizza or something like that, and Nene had met a girl named Cobra, and was having a conversation about prophecies or something. I was wandering around, trying to find my mom, when a kid, about my age, maybe a little older, ran right into me. "Oh, I am so sorry, are you ok?" I asked him, helping him to his feet. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. Hey, have you seen my grandpa around? I'm looking for him." He asked. "Yeah, I saw an older person at the laser tag place, but that was about an hour ago. Other than that, I haven't seen anyone." He nodded. "Ok, thanks! See you later. Bye!" he ran off, when a voice behind me said, "Made a few friends already, huh?" I turned around. "Oh, hey Mom, I was looking for you. Can we go see how Yuu and Tagiru are doing, please?" I begged her. She nodded and said, "I was just going to ask you that. Come on, Nene and Kiriha are waiting for us." I ran ahead to the entrance, and altogether we went over.

Both Yuu and Tagiru were still asleep, and while the others were with Tagiru, I sneaked off to look at Yuu myself. Just looking at him made me so mad, I almost couldn't take it. "Please, Yuu, please. You have to be alright. Please, be ok, and I'll be happy." A tear slid from my eye, and I didn't try to stop it. Suddenly, something wrapped around my wrist, and my eyes snapped open. "Mikey…" I looked up to see Yuu had finally woken up. He had a blank expression on his face, but at that moment in time, I didn't care.

I should have cared.

NOOOOO not another cliff hanger! Anyways, I'm writing this on the same day as the last chapter, and Smokey is still FINGER LICKING CUTE and Katniss, his mom, is doing great. Thanks for reading; I'm sorry I can't get these up sooner. Reviews welcome!


	8. Weirdness

Legend Status

As I sat there with Yuu suddenly, the door opened, and there was a shout. "Yuu! You're awake!" I backed off, for two reasons. One, so Nene and Yuu could have some space, and two, because I didn't want to get caught up in all this mushy stuff. Gross. "How's Tagiru doing?" I asked my mom. She shook her head. "He still hasn't woken up yet. How did Yuu wake up?" I noticed Kiriha had walked off. "I don't know, I was just sitting next to him, and he, woke up." She nodded, thinking.

Just then, the doctor, whose name was Dr. James by the way, came into the room. "Hey, I heard someone had woken up. How you feeling kiddo?" Yuu didn't answer. The only reason we knew he heard him was because he turned his head to look at him. "Well, can you sit up for me at least?" again, he didn't answer. "Yuu, can you sit up please?" I asked him. This time, he sat up, no hesitation. My mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go get a place to stay. I think they'll want some privacy." We all turned to go, but before I could go anywhere, I felt a hand on my wrist. "Mikey, please don't go, I wanna be with you. Please, can I stay with you?" his eyes were pleading; there was no way I could say no to that face. "Hey, mom, I'm gonna stay here a little longer, ok?" she turned to look at me and said, "fine, but don't get in the way, and wait for me to come get you." I nodded, and pulled the stool over to the corner.

It was about an hour before we were done, mostly because I had to repeat everything Dr. James said in order for him to do it. After that, Nene said he should stay in her room, and she would make sure he didn't get into trouble.

I went to my room and was watching some TV when Kiriha poked his head in the door. "Hey, Nene said that Yuu is trying to get in your room, so just don't freak out if something happens." Before I could respond, he left, and I shrugged. A few minutes later, the door opened, with Yuu standing there. I asked him, "hey, Yuu, what are you doing here?" he still had that blank expression on his face, and I went up to him and grabbed his arm to gently sit him down on the bed. I sat next to him, but he gently tugged on my shirt and asked, "What did I do wrong?" I was starting to get worried now. "You didn't do anything. I'm just worried." "About what? I want to help." I shook my head. "Yuu, I want you to stay here, alright? I'll go get your sister." He nodded, and I went outside to get Nene.

After about a half hour of searching, I went back to my room, to find Nene and Yuu in an argument. "Yuu you need to come back to the room with me, so let's go." She tried dragging Yuu out the door, still not noticing I was there, when Yuu said, "But I wanna stay here. Master's worried, and I wanna help him. Master told me to stay here." Nene was exasperated now, and said, "Listen Yuu, I don't know who 'master' is, but we need to come back to the room." I shuffled my feet a little to let them know I was there. "Hey, Nene, if he wants to stay here he can. I mean, I can keep an eye on him, and you can take a break. Yuu, you wanna stay here, right?" he nodded vigorously, and said, "Please let me stay, I wanna help." Nene sighed and said, "Fine, but be good. I'll catch you later Mikey." I waved at her as she left. After the door closed I asked him, "So who's master?" he looked up at me and said one of the worst things possible at that moment. "You are, Master."

"Listen, Yuu, I don't want you to call me master, ok? Just call me Mikey." He nodded and said, "I really want to help, please, is there anything I can do?" I sighed, and thought, but nothing really came to mind, so I said so. "Just, be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt." He nodded and told me if I needed him to call him. I agreed, and he was satisfied with that. "Why don't you watch some TV for a while? That should calm you down." I was about to leave when Yuu spoke again. "Mikey, please tell me if I'm doing something wrong, alright?" I nodded, but an idea came to mind. "Yuu, I don't want that blank expression on your face, ok?" he blinked, and a worried expression replaced it. "I just want to help." He smiled, and then went back to watching TV. Before I could do anything else, another idea came to mind. I sat down next to him and asked, "Hey Yuu did anything, unusual happen after you got hit by those, party-crashers? Answer me honestly, ok?" he turned to me, and then thought for a second. "Well, I had a really bad nightmare, where you were dying, and there was Nene, she was just standing there, looking at me, nothing else. And Kiriha was tearing people to shreds, and eating their insides, and Tagiru was changing his shape, into some scary things. Then there was a mansion, with only one person inside it, a guy, he had dark blue pants and a light blue shirt. Thing is, he had eyes, but no pupils. So his eyes were completely white. He kept showing up, and scaring me." He shuddered, and then continued. "The whole while, there was black sand creeping up my body. It was scary." He certainly looked scared.

Suddenly, Kiriha burst into the room. Something leapt at him, but he moved so fast, I couldn't see what it was. Kiriha punched him in the face, knocking him out the door, and slammed it shut. He turned to us. "Party crashers. But it wasn't the ones from before. These people are, faster, stronger. I've never seen anything like it. I looked at Yuu, then back at Kiriha, and said, "We might wanna hide. I don't wanna get involved." Yuu and I ran into my closet. Kiriha ran somewhere else.

We hid there for about an hour, before I heard footsteps, and my mom opened the closet. "Oh, hi, mom. Where's Kiriha?" she laughed, and I stopped smiling. "We didn't want to get interrupted by the party crashers." I said. She nodded, and then said, "Its ok, their gone. Come on, Tagiru just woke up. I think he wants to see you." She has a worried look on her face, and she beckons for us to follow her. We both stood and followed her, and we head to a heavy metal door, and she takes out a keycard, and swipes it in a key next to the door, and there is the sound of gears grinding, and the doors open, to find a small room, with nothing inside. My mom steps inside, and we follow her. The door closes, and we look up to find a scanner, it moves over us, and then disappears. There was the sound of gears moving, and we start going down. After a few minutes, the elevator stops, and the scanner appears again. I look at my mom, wondering what all the security is about. The doors open, and we step through, and she has to use the key card again. The door opens, and we find everything in ruins. "Where's Tagiru? You said he wanted to see me." Suddenly, there was a scream, and my mom said, "What do you think? Because something tells me that way." She points to where the scream came from. We take off in that direction.

What we find scares me.

Tagiru is surrounded by fifteen of the freaks that chased out of our house, fighting them off, and losing. As we watched, Tagiru took a hit to the head, sending him straight into another freak, who hit him to another, but thankfully, he tripped, so he couldn't get hit again. Unfortunately, one of the freaks stepped on his back, hurting him more. I couldn't take it anymore. "Tagiru! Hey come on, pick on someone who can put up a fight!" I picked up a crowbar, and prepared to fight. I looked over at Yuu, to find he had found a knife from somewhere. He smiled and said, "I'll fight with you. Just count on me." I nodded, but that's when they charged. I don't know what happened; all I know was my brain went into autopilot. Slash, whack, duck, dodge, cut, step. In a couple of minutes there were only two left? I couldn't believe it. We stepped forward to finish them off. "Hold on a second, Mikey. I have a better idea." I stepped back, but kept my weapon ready, just in case. My mom stepped forward, and pulled out something I have never seen before. She held it up, and pulled a trigger, and a net shot out, which caught them both, sticking them to the back wall. I ran over to Tagiru, helping him to sit up. "Tagiru, can you hear me? Come on, you have to be ok." He let out a groan, and then coughed several times. I saw something light green drip from his mouth. "Mikey, I hear you. What's wrong with Yuu?" he coughed again, and more of the light green liquid leaked out his mouth. "Shush, we'll get you to the hospital, just hang in there." My mom came over to us. "I just called them, their on their way over. You still have to hang in there, ok?" he gave a weak nod, and coughed again, more liquid leaking out his mouth. I was starting to think that was blood. He was breathing heavy, so we laid him down on a mattress Yuu found. He continued to cough up blood, and we calmed him down, when the doctors came in. they moved him onto a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital. We got out and decided to go back to our rooms. "Yuu, why don't you get Nene and Kiriha? Bring them over here please." He nodded, and rushed off.

What was taking Yuu so long? I had started to pace my room, waiting for him, when the door burst open. "Mikey, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" I was confused, but Yuu came forward, he took ahold of my arm, and we went in the other room. "Listen, Mikey, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to tell them, so I did. I thought I was saving you trouble, but I just made more of it. I'm sorry." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Yuu, you were trying to do a good thing. That's what counts in my book, ok? Come on, let go tell the others what happened."

It took nearly an hour of explaining, but we finally came to an agreement. "No more fighting, both of you. If you're going to punch someone… I don't know, punch a pillow or something. I don't want you to get hurt, please." We looked at Nene and nodded, then Yuu said, "Should we, check on Tagiru? It's been a while, and he should be better by now.

What we saw only made it worse. Tagiru had more than five needles in his arm, and he had tubes all down his throat when we talked to the doctors, they said, he had several broken bones, he had lost a lot of blood, but worst of all, he had popped a lung. "I don't think he's going to make the night. I'm so sorry. Only one person I know of could fix this." We looked at Tagiru, and I knew he was right. "So who is this person, which could fix Tagiru? He must be good to fix him." He turned to look at me. "Two things, one, that person is a girl. Second, it would be suicide going after her at this time. Plus, she's on the other side of the world. There's no way you'd make it in time. He would be dead by the time you got back." I looked at him, and then looked at Tagiru. "So you've just given up. You're not going to do anything for a kid who's going to die! You make me sick. Even if you've given up on him, I haven't. Just tell me two things, and I'll be happy. Who is she, and where is she. Please, do it for a kid who's dying, and do it for me." He sighed. "Her name is Maria. Right now, she's in the amazon rainforest. The only way you could get to her is if you had the powers of the ocean. Listen, you need to get there at sun set. Get to the source of the Amazon River. Trust me, she'll be there. But you'd never make it back it time. He'll be dead by the time you get there. Please, people have died going there, so don't do it." I looked at him, and he sighed again, turning his head away. "There's no changing your mind is there. Just tell her isle seven, room twenty. She'll know what it means." I looked at Tagiru, then back at him. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me." I turned and ran, before he could say another word.

Man, what is it with me and cliff hangers? I guess you'll have to keep reading

Legend status

Ohhh I got chills up my spine, that was so awesome!


	9. More Secrets

Legend Status

Muhhaha I'm so mean. All these cliff hangers.

All I knew was I had to get to the ocean without anyone seeing me. I was still made of water, but as soon as I got there, I had a thought. If I'm made of water, couldn't I just go through the pipes into the ocean? I mentally face palmed for being so stupid. But no time for that now. I had to get to the Amazon River. I ran down to the beach, fast as I could. I was almost there when I heard a shout. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I looked behind me, not slowing down. "Oh, crud. Please no, leave me alone. Why does everything have to be difficult." There was about ten guys there, armed to the teeth. That gave me an extra energy boost. If I could just get to the water, I could swim away. I heard guns being loaded, and someone yelling, "Don't let him get to the water!" that spurred me on, and I dived into the water, when an image popped into my head. The currents were bending around me, making me go five times faster. Believe it or not, that's what happened.

I made it to the Amazon River just as the sun went down. I came up to look at how far I was, when I saw a flash of light. I'm guessing that's where I need to go. I swam to where the light went, where I saw Maria from school. "Hey, Maria!" she turned to look at me. "Who are you? Get out of here!" I crawled out of the water onto the sand. "Isle seven, room twenty." Her eyes narrowed, and then she said, "Follow me." I did what she asked, and we went to an old, old tree, with a twisted trunk. "Vete a casa, portaal, ouvert, grazie." I don't know how, but I knew she said, 'go home, portal, open, thank you.' I heard sounds like wood breaking, and the twisted trunk opened, creating a circle. I could see through it, but it was blurry. She stepped through, and I followed. Everything went black for a second, and I couldn't tell which way was up or down. After a few seconds, we found ourselves in the hospital. She ran off, and I followed. She ran down to where Tagiru was, and yelled to somebody, "Go get Fairlin! I need her over here now!" she ran inside, and put on some work gloves, and started to examine Tagiru.

My mom brought us over to where we were staying, to get us out of the way.

After what seemed like an hour, we were allowed back in. I kneeled next to Tagiru, who was awake, but laying down, and asked him, "Hey Tagiru, how you feeling? Well, I know your feeling lousy. I'm really sorry. If I had gotten there sooner, this would have never happened. I'm sorry." He turned his head to look at me and said, "Mikey, I know you got there as soon as possible, so don't blame yourself. Besides, I'll be fine, just ask Maria. Plus ice cream for breakfast, brownies for lunch, and candy for dinner. It's amazing, so you did me a favor." He smiled and gave a weak laugh, then yawned. Nene giggled, then said, "we'll let you sleep, Tagiru." I was just about to leave when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey, Mikey, can I talk to you a second?" I told my mom to go ahead, I would catch up. I headed back to Tagiru who said, "What's wrong with Yuu? He was acting weird." One of the doctors came in with some medicine, which Tagiru accepted, and then the doctor left. "Tagiru, listen, you know that purple gunk? Yuu got hit with it too. So now, he thinks that, I'm his master or something. It weird and I don't want that, I want him to go back to normal. You know, as if he had completely dodged the knife, and he had never gotten that gunk on him. It just, I'm worried about him." I sighed, and then stood up. "I have to go, I'll see you later, Tagiru." I waved, and he nodded, then I went back to my room.

I found Yuu there, watching TV. "Hey, Yuu, how you doing?" he put his head on my chest. "I'm worried about Tagiru. You are too, right?" I nodded, and we turned back to the show he was watching. "Mikey, I wanna go home. People should be missing us, and I don't want you to worry." I ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about Tagiru, and I'm worried about you as well. I want you to go back to normal, as though you never got hit with that purple gunk." He shuffled a little, so he was sitting right in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry; I don't want you to worry, ok? I'm sorry, sorry." I smiled, and said, "Its ok, it wasn't your fault, Yuu, you shouldn't be sorry. I looked at the clock, and saw it was almost bed time. "Come on, it's time for bed." we headed into the bathroom to get ready, and when we came out, Yuu asked, "Can I sleep with you, please? I mean, in the same room? I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." I gave a nod, and I went over to the closet to grab a blanket and a pillow. Yuu helped me lay out the blanket and pillow on the ground. I got into bed, and Yuu laid down, and I said goodnight. I turned over, and went to sleep.

I had the worst nightmare; I was standing on a rocky ledge above lava, and I saw someone standing on a ledge opposite me, it looked like a girl, but she had long white hair, draping down her back, her shoulders, and going over the edge of the rock ledge. I couldn't see her face thanks to all her hair, but I could tell she was looking at me. I tried to yell at her, 'who are you!? What do you want!?' but my voice didn't work. She gave a laugh, and then jumped over to my platform. I tried to step back, but I couldn't move my legs, but then she grabbed me, and pushed me into the lava.

I woke up, sweating bullets. I looked over at Yuu, who was still asleep. I laid back down, and went back to sleep.

I opened my eyes, and found I was in a circus. I looked at myself, and found I was a naked, and on all fours. A girl approached me, and said "Jump! Come on, you stupid beast! Jump, through the hoop!" As she said that, a flaming hoop appeared, and I knew, there was no way I was jumping through that. A whip appeared in her hands, and she whipped it at my feet. Scared, I jumped through it, but she did it again, making me jump again. She did it about five more times. When she was done, I was exhausted, but she grabbed me, and held me up for everyone to see, but everyone laughed, making me blush madly. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I punched her in the face and ran, just ran for my life. I ran out the place that said exit, but there were about five people behind the curtain. They grabbed me, and I saw Yuu, with a blank expression on his face. "Yuu! Help me! Come on, help your master!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and said, "You're not my master. She is." As he said that, a girl appeared behind him. She was the same girl from my previous nightmare. I looked at her and yelled, "What did you do to him!? Leave him alone!" she laughed and said, "Destroy him, my minion." With that, Yuu lunged forward, causing me to wake up at the last possible moment.

As I woke up, I gave a scream, which woke Yuu up. "Oh, Yuu I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. He groaned, and blinked, then said, "Mikey, what happened? One moment I got hit by the knife, the next I'm here. What happened, just tell me, please, I'm so confused…" I smiled, and I could tell he was a little confused when I leapt at him, and hugged him. I backed off and told him the whole story, including Tagiru. "Wow, I just, that's so weird. And he wasn't, I don't know, infected at all? I need to see him, please." I nodded but said, "Fine, but first you need to see your sister." He gasped, and then went pale. "She's alright isn't she? I mean, no weird things happening with her. Please tell me she's ok, I don't want her to get hurt." I giggled, and then ruffled his hair. "First though, back to bed. It's one o' clock in the morning." He nodded then flopped down on the pillows. "Goodnight, Mikey. Thanks for taking care of me." I smiled, and then said, "Any good friend would have done it, Yuu. Just go to sleep." He nodded and closed his eyes.

I couldn't get any sleep, for three reasons. One, the nightmares I had were too much, I didn't want to go back to sleep. Two, I was worried about Yuu. Three, I was wondering about something Yuu said. How come Tagiru wasn't infected? Did it have something to do with his heritage? He should have been acting weird, at least, but not my slave. How come he wasn't infected? How come he wasn't infected? How come… Before I could finish the thought I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up on a beach, feeling weird. I opened my eyes, and sat up. I heard someone say, "Oh, not another one, we're miles away." Judging on voice alone, I'd say the speaker was a boy. "Oh be quiet, she sent us out here for a reason." That voice was a girl, definitely. I looked down at myself, and found I was naked. They were too close, if I ran, they could easily catch up with me. If I stayed here, they would see me. That would be embarrassing. I was still making a decision when they came over the rocks, spotting me. "Hey, what are you doing!?" I blushed madly, and tried to hide, ahem, myself. Someone came down to me, and wrapped a blanket around me. I grabbed it, and pulled it tighter around myself. "Hey, can you stand? We want to get you to a hospital, ok?" I shook my head, and then said, "I'm not going to a hospital. You can't make me." The person kneeled down and said, "Hey, we know you're special. We're not going to hurt you, we want to help you." I looked at him. "Promise you won't hurt me?" he nodded. "I promise. I can give you a piggy back ride if you want." There was a roll of thunder, but we ignored it. I shook my head, and climbed to my feet. He seemed surprised, but helped me climb over the rocks to the sand. The girl offered me her sandals, which I refused. We walked for a while, finally coming to a small building, which we entered. I lot of people turned to look at me, and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. The boy put a hand on my shoulder, and steered me into a side room, where there was a bed, and some hospital supplies. I sat down on the bed, and the boy asked me to take off the blanket. I reluctantly agreed, and a doctor came into the room. "I'll be right outside, ok?" I nodded, and he left the room. "Hey, can you lay down on the bed for me, please?" I nodded, and did what he asked.

He checked me over for injuries, and then finally gave me some clothes. He led me outside, where the boy was waiting. "Hey, kiddo, how do you feel about coming home with me?" If I didn't come home with him, who knows where I would go? I didn't want to live on the streets. I nodded, and said, "My names Mikey." He smiled and then said, "My name is Leo. Come on, I'll show where I live." He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

We headed to a small building, which had a number sixteen on the right side of the door. We headed inside, to find a simple kitchen, with a table nearby; there was a flight of stairs, and a hatch in the floor, probably the basement. There was a door to the left of us. "Go ahead and explore. I'll make some lunch." I smiled at him. I started to head up the stairs, to find two bedrooms and a full bathroom. I went back downstairs, to go through the door to the left. Inside was the living room, with a TV, a blue three seater couch, and a coffee table. There was a pot of blue and red flowers on the table, and a shelf full of movies underneath the TV. There was a bookshelf on the right side, next to the window.

As I looked at the titles, there were some strange books including 'Demons of Fire and Ice' and 'A Mermaids Life' as well as 'Magic and How to fight it' and 'How to Cook with Demons'. There was 'Viruses and What They Do', 'The Oddities and Their Abilities', 'They Story of Darkness', 'Dragon Fire Storm', 'Different Dragons', 'Inventions of the Ages', 'Gods of Different Times', 'The Story of Regen', 'The Brianiac', 'The Dragon Twins', 'The Story of Avatar' and 'Out of Control'.

"Hey, Mikey! Come get lunch, alright?" I ran into the kitchen, to find Leo had made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. I grabbed some and sat down at the table. "Hey, I was looking at the titles of your books, and a few of them were kind of weird. Are they supposed to be like that?" he laughed and said, "Yes they are. There's a special bookstore a few minutes from here, if you want to check it out. Its right next to a perfume place, so it always smells nice." I nodded and we finished our lunch, then as we headed out, Leo said, "We need to grab some stuff for you too. I need to grab some things I ordered a few days ago as well. I hope you don't mind walking a bit." He ruffled my hair, and we walked out the door.

We headed to a market, and I wish I had fifteen more eyes. There was too much to look at, I saw strange foods, amazing fabrics, live animals, toys, books, anything you could imagine. As Leo was looking at fruits, I was next door looking at some strange animals I have never seen before. One who really interested me was like a scaly bird, as well as a rat with gills and a fish tail. There was a bat with a loin's mane, but one that freaked me out was a skeleton dog. I mean, he was definitely a dog, but it was just the bones. There was also a zombie cat, which liked me, but freaked me out when I first saw it. There was a frog with tiger stripes and a hamster which looked like it was made of glass.

We went over to a food stand for dinner, where Leo got some fruit which he called 'eyeball fruit', while I got a little of everything. I got some tender meat, which was very good. There was also some spicy fruit, which was unexpected, Leo laughed at me for that.

We had to go back to Leo's place as the sun went down. I decided to sleep on the couch, just for tonight. Leo grabbed a blanket and a pillow, and I went over to the couch, and lay down. "See you in the morning, Leo." I said to him as he went upstairs. "Goodnight, Mikey." I turned over and closed my eyes, falling asleep right away.

Finally! No cliffhanger! Yeash, they were starting to get me now.


	10. Strange New Powers

Legend Status

"Mikey, it's time to get up, come on your going to miss breakfast." I groaned and turned over. "Are you serious, Yuu?" he laughed and nodded, followed by me sliding out of bed.

We had to run down to the cafeteria before breakfast ended. Yuu couldn't get anything, so I got double the amount. We went back to my room to eat, and had just gotten comfortable when we heard something not welcome here. The door broke down, and I was grabbed by both arms. I looked at Yuu to find a knife under his throat, and a monster at his back. "I would suggest you come with us, Mikey Kudo. Otherwise, your friend here isn't going to see the light of day again." I looked at Yuu, and he mouthed one word. 'Go.' I shook my head, I wasn't going anywhere. The monster at Yuu's back growled and said, "You better make your choice, Mikey Kudo, in five, four, three, two, and one. Times up." With that, he slit Yuu's throat.

(I nearly ended the chapter right here. I had it typed out and everything.)

I screamed, and tried to rip my arms out of my kidnappers' hands. There was a blue flash, but at the time, I didn't care. I ran and caught Yuu before his head could hit the ground. "Yuu, come on, its ok, just keep breathing, we'll get you to the hospital, Maria can fix you up, just hold on, Yuu, just hold on." He grasped my hand. "Mikey, I'm scared, but do me a favor. Beat the guy who did this to pulp." I nodded and said, "I promise I will, Yuu. I will try, even if it kills me." He smiled, and then his mouth said something I couldn't hear, then his hand went slack, and his eyes darkened. I got tears in my eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I raised my hands, like you would to cup water in them, and said, "Antidote of all." Then, crystal clear water filled my hands, and I poured a little into Yuu's mouth.

You wouldn't believe what happened next. Yuu coughed, then his eyes fluttered open and he said, "Glad you're ok." The wound on his neck was healing, even as I watched. "Mikey, you're so pale. Are you ok?" before I could answer, I realized how drained I was. There was only a little of the power I felt, and then, there was nothing I could do to stop it, my eyes rolled upwards, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I realized I was back in my house again. My mom was at my feet, and my favorite show was on. "Mom?" I croaked. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, I felt like I could drink for ages, and I would still want more. She turned towards me and said, "Oh, look who's awake. Here, I bet my little mess maker is thirsty." She lifted a cup to my lips, and I gulped it down, record time. "Well, I don't think we're going back there any time soon." She said to me. Still dazed, I looked at her. "Why not? I was just starting to get used to that place." she laughed, then answered, "Because all fifteen levels are covered with frost, that's why. And I think I know who did It." she raised an eyebrow at me. "What did I do? I think I would know if I frosted everything." She answered my question with, "Oh, really. Then why did we find Mr. Mess maker with Yuu in the most heavily frosted room of all? Plus the fact that you were right in the center of it, hmm?" my shoulders slumped. I could feel the weight of all that frost I would have to scrape off already. I swung my legs out of bed, and realized I wasn't made of water anymore. I was kind of exited, but I had to get all that frost taken care of first. "No, you have to rest some more before you go anywhere." I looked down. "Better to start early, right?" her eyebrows came together, confused. "What are you talking about, honey?" my arms were still heavy, and I wouldn't get to see Yuu for the next ten years or so. "You're going to make me clean up all that frost, aren't you?" my head was still down, but I felt a gentle hand under my chin, lifting my head to look at hers. "Listen; if I did that, I would be the master of cruel. Plus, you want to see your friends, am I right?" I smiled, but my arms were still heavy. As I tried to stand up, I swayed, but my mom sat me down on the couch. She put a finger to my lips, and brought me some more water and a hamburger as well. I inhaled both, while she got up to call Yuu. Meanwhile, I screamed like a little girl, and my mom, poked her head into the other room. "Are you ok, Mikey? Listen Yuu, I'm gonna have to call you back. See you later." She fully walked into the room, and I said, "I have no idea what happened, I swear another hamburger just appeared on the plate. I did not do it, I swear." My hands were in the air like, 'I surrender, now tell me what's going on' kind of thing. She laughed and said. "I should have told you, the plate refills itself. The cup does the same thing. I'm sorry, I really should have told you, Mikey." I sighed and pretty much yelled at her, "Are you serious? Next time, do the neighbors a favor and tell me when something like that is going to happen, ok?" I sat down on the couch, when my mom said, "Oh, also, we're going to stay with Bridgett a while. Hope you don't mind." Let's just say my drink went everywhere. "Anything else you wanna tell me?" she thought for a second, but it wasn't like she was thinking of something to say, it was more like a, 'should I say this or not' kind of look. My shoulders slumped again. "Tell me what it is, or I will go crazy." She put up her hands in surrender, and said, "If you're sure you can handle this, then fine. She is taking us to the dragon stables. One of the only places on earth left where dragons live in peace. I already have you stuff packed. We leave in a week. Are you happy now?" I looked at her. "Ok, I've seen a lot of crazy things, but I don't believe in dragons." I said. "You should. Because some would take that as an insult, and blast you to bits." I put my hands up in surrender. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I cannot deal with this. As I ran up the stairs a voice called out to me. "You dealt with it fine, from what I heard." The last part was something I would never forget. "Lover boy." I don't know why, that just, set something off. I heard something snap inside my head, and I saw something I would never forget.

It was me, a younger me, but definitely me. I was trying hard to whistle, but not quite managing it. Suddenly, three people came out of nowhere. The one in the middle said, "Where do you think you're going, huh?" I looked surprised, but answered, "I'm going to school, if you must know." The one on the right sniggered. "That birth mark is weird, because it looks like a heart to me." I looked at him, annoyance in my eyes. "I don't care what it looks like, ok? I couldn't help it if it looks weird." The one on the left gave a snigger as well. "Yeah, well, get to school, lover boy. We'll see you around." I continued walking, but the boys chanted after me, saying "Lover boy, lover boy!" "You shouldn't listen to them you know." I looked up, but I didn't believe what I saw. "They're only doing that for a reaction." My younger self slinked away. "And how would you know?" her face didn't change, but she said, "Because I've seen a few. Listen, kid, one day, this moment is going to be more important than any other. You might as well remember it." Bridgett turned away, and she shimmered in the air, and disappeared. The vision changed. I was inside a crusty old house, and it looked like no one had lived here for years. "I told you not to give them a reaction you know." I turned and saw Bridgett standing there. My younger self looked up at her. "Go away! I don't wanna see you anymore, you're scary. You're not even there." She tilted her head slightly. She knelt next to me. "Kiddo, that birthmark is not something to be ashamed of. This mark is a mark of honor, something I have as well." Sure enough, she had one as well, but hers was in a different shape than mine. "Take these, and I'll make them forget they ever saw it. Remember, this is going to be one of the most important moments of your life, so I suggest you remember It." my younger self reached out to take them, and he seemed surprised when he held them in his hands. Then she held out a whistle, I couldn't see the details, but I took it as well. "I suggest you put this under the loose floor board in your room. The one in your closet. You'll know when to blow on It." she winked, then backed into the shadows, and disappeared.

I gripped the railing for support, and I was about to run upstairs, when I heard something downstairs.

"They're getting too strong, and he nearly went out of control. He needs training, and we need his help." That was Bridgett, but what did she mean, 'out of control'? And who is getting too strong? "Bridgett, he's not ready, just give him some more time. He's just a kid, he should have fun." That was my mom. "Lynda, he will be able to have fun for the next thousand years, so don't worry about that. Meanwhile, we have demons we can't destroy, demons are everywhere, and even the oddities aren't enough. He's the only one who can stop them. You know that, and you know you have to let go." I had heard enough. I backed off, and ran upstairs to my room, determined to find that whistle.

It took about fifteen minutes to find the loose floor board, and I stuck my hand under it, to find an old pillowcase. I pulled it out, and found it was tied too tightly for me to open.

 _ **Meanwhile, in a strange place…**_

"She is the one." "Yes, and will be easy to corner." The speakers were in shadow, while the first voice was gentle and happy; the second was harsh and angry. "We will trick her to go somewhere, where we will wait. Your friend can help us." The second speaker said to a third person. The third was wearing a cloak, which looked like it was made of black sand. The third person seemed to think. "Perhaps, but we should use my minions instead. He is still not feeling well. If you want his help so badly, then Life, you know what to do." The first speaker, known as Life, said, "If I had known, I would have done it anyways." The second speaker let out a curse. "Death, watch your language." The third speaker said. The second speaker, known as Death, snarled. "We must rearrange our plans. She is busy, with her movie star arrangements. If we are to continue, we must get her fired." Life nodded, and then said, "I hate to admit it, but Death is right. We cannot check every time before we Speak." The third person nodded, then asked, "So the decision is made?" Death answered, "Yes, Nene Amono will be the Messenger."

Oh, cliff hanger! A few more questions,

Who are Life and Death?

What do they mean by the Messenger?

Who was the third person?

What do they mean by minions?

Who is this friend?

What's the whistle for?

What did Bridgett mean, "The next thousand years?

Any ways, Smokey the kitten died, WHAAAA WHAAAAA

But the next chapter will be from Kiriha's pov, just want to say that so it's not confusing.


	11. Read Me!

Legend Status

Hey guys, listen, I have a idea...

I need some couples...

I'll do any combination you can think of.

Thanks so much!


	12. Who like

Legend Status #1

Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy... Anyway, this is from Tagiru the punk's perspective. Thanks for reading! Ps, I'm writing this on iPad, so it will suck horrifically.

Man, why do I do this? I'm getting so worried about a few days from now. I walk out of school, and go to digiquartz to hunt. All I'm greeted with is Shoutmon running like his life depends on it. "Hey, Shoutmon, what's wrong?" Gumdramon asks. "It's... Mikey... He's hurt..." I look at Gumdramon, then scoop him onto my shoulders and we run off. As he gives me directions, I notice blood on the walls. It says things like 'Master will rise' and 'Darkness vs Darkness.' All I can do is hope it's not Mikey's... We run around a corner and find a bloody mangled body. I run to it and scoop the head into my arms. "Mikey, I'm so sorry." Suddenly there's a cough, and gasping, and Mikey's eyes open. "It's...ok. Not...your...fault..." He coughs again, and we see his mouth is full of blood. "Shoutmon, Gumdramon! Take this, go get the others, NOW." I hand them my fusion loader, and both run off.

After what seems a hour later, mailbirddramon lands near us, and everyone, including Shoutmon and Gumdramon gets off. They race over, and I can tell their shocked. "Tagiru, when did this happen?" Yuu asks. I shake my head, and answer, "I just got out of school, then Shoutmon comes, then we come here, and he's like this." He coughs, and more blood pours out. I put a finger on his lips to quiet him, and Nene says to me, "Tagiru, are feeling ok?" Oh, snap. "What happened? What's wrong?" Nene scoots closer, then says, "Tagiru, school ended over an hour ago. I don't know how he's alive." I snatch Kiriha's phone he's holding out, but find she's right. School didn't end an hour ago, it ended TWO hours ago. "Let's get him to his mom. She'll know what to do." Kiriha helps me get Mikey on mailbirddramon, and we're off. Mikey keeps coughing and spitting out blood. I keep trying to quiet him, but then I realize he's trying to say something. "Did this... Rayouma... Monster, hurts... Ariu... Machine... Ren... Cen...tuar..." I lift my head, and ask, "they did this to you?" He nods, and I replay the message. They seem shocked, and I'm confused. Why would they do this? Plus it's right before, that, happening. We finally arrive, and we go upstairs to the guest room to go back to the real world. I race down the stairs, three at a time, to find Mikey's mom watching tv. She stands up, and follows me into the bedroom. Her eyes widen, then she demands, "Take him in the basement." I help Nene carry him, while Yuu calls someone. Probably Angie and Jeremy.

We're still waiting for an hour for how Mikey's doing. Maria came in not long after we took him down, they still haven't come back up. We can hear Mikey's sounds of pain, and the others are trying to distract themselves. I'm pacing in the kitchen, in front of the basement door, thinking. Mikey is my enemy, I'm soposed to kill him. It's going to be a test of loyalty or whatever. I can't hesitate either, or they'll know something's wrong. Why? Why does it have to be like this? Finally, his mom, also called Lynda, appears on the stairs. "He's sleeping, and he'll be fine." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then sat down on the chair. He can't get better too fast, or he'll be dead. "Hey, Lynda? Listen, I don't want him to get better too fast. I mean, you can't rush perfection." She nods, and I'm glad she understands.

That night, I can't sleep, so I go onto the back porch. I pull the letter out my pocket, and read it three times, looking for a loophole. If there is any, I can't see them. I can't help it; I begin to cry. After a few minutes, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around, and see Kiriha standing there. "You ok, Tagiru? What's going on?" He sits next to me, and I pass him the letter. As he begins to read it, I look away, tears silently streaming down my cheeks. "Tagiru..." I expect to see anger, or hostility in his gaze but instead there's simple shock. "Why didn't you tell us?" I wipe a tear away, and answer him, "I thought you would hate me, or push me away... All my other friends are fake, just doing it for cash, or because their scared... You guys are the first true friends I've ever had..." I can easily tell he's shocked, and he reads the letter once more. "What does it mean, 'true death'? I take a deep breath. "Their going to kill Mikey... And their going to make me do it..." A fresh wave of tears arupts, and he wraps a arm around me. "Can we make a fake Mikey?" He asks. I shake my head. "It's way too secure. It's like breaking into an FBI place, then times ten..." Almost out of nowhere a scream arupts. We look at each other, and he takes off in the direction of the srcream. He may be fast, but I catch up to him, easy. I pick him up, and give him a piggyback. He wraps around my neck, but I don't mind. As we get to the spot, we spot two boys, about our age, surrounded by these green things. They don't have arms, but four legs and a head. One of the boys has a sword out, as as one comes close, he'll whack it. The other is cowering behind. Neither is hurt, but they look plenty scared. "Hey, uglies! Over here!" I form two swords with my hands, and charge.

It's a few hours later, and we're heading back to our place, along with the two boys. Their names are Jinbop and Deadlox. As I ask how they got their names, they just say that's what they picked. We're about halve way there, and another boy tumbles out of the brush, right onto Jinbop. "Oh, sorry, Jin. Didn't see you there. I heard you scream, so me and Dawn came running. He gestured to someone behind him, and I saw a girl, about Nene's age, step out of the brush. I stepped forward, "You ok?" Both of them nodded, and Dawn pulled out a piece of bread and started to eat. "Hey, can I have some?" Asked Deadlox. She shruged and handed him a piece of steak. "Wait, you just carry around steak in your pockets?" Asked Kiriha. Everyone looked at him. "Don't you? Asked the new boy. We shook our heads. "But I mean, you can do what you want, I'm not stopping you. Come on, we better get back to our place before..." At that moment Nene was storming up the path. Her eyes flicked between me and Kiriha. I wondered who she was gonna start yelling at first. "Why didn't you at least tell us!" We both flinched. Jin raised his hand. "Um, they kind of came to save us, so..." He couldn't finish his sentence, because just then, something hit him in the back of the head. He spun around, and there was actually a zombie there. "No, no no, no, no!" He shouted as he beat that thing down with his bare hands. After a few moments of silence, "Jin, calm." It was the newest boy. "Oh, I just realized, I don't know your name." It turns out his name was Mitch. We started our walk back to our house, but again, we got stopped. This time, two people step out of the brush. One has what looks like a suit like astronauts wear. The other looks like he's wearing a costume, then starts gabbering something I can't understand at all. "Ok, Barney, honestly, I don't give two squids about how much dirt there is, ok?" Mitch says. He starts gabbering again, and Mitch face palms. I raise my hand, and say, "Ok, listen. There is no way we can keep all of you in one house, so some people are going to have to live in different houses until we can figure out where you can live." They look at each other, and Jin suggests, "Let's just build a house. We can get the materials ourselves, maybe do it right here." We decide to do it where me and Kiriha found Jin and Deadlox. "It's flat, and our friends that heard Jin will have an idea as to where to go." Said Dawn, settling the subject. We decided to head to Mikey's place, and we could start in the morning.

In the morning, we explained to Yuu what happened, and we headed to the decided spot. Yuu was kinda surprised as to how six kids showed up out of nowhere. Actually, they had no idea how they showed up either. As we reached the decided spot, they thought someone named Notch had something to do with it.

The guy wearing the costume yelled something, and Jin yelled, "Hit the dirt!" Mitch tackled me and Kiriha, and Jinbop tackled the astronaught and Deadlox. The costume guy hit the dirt just in time for something like a meteor to fly to close for comfort. Jin and Mitch walked over to it. "Why, Ross, why?" All I need to know, was that thing had the ultimate derpy face. "I went too fast." The grey thing said, also known as Ross.

"Ok, let's get this started, shall we?" Deadlox suggested. "Survival time, guys." Says Dawn. They look at each other, and they run in different directions. I look at Jin, and he's punching wood with his bare hands. I walk over to him and ask, "What are you doing?" Suddenly the wood disappears, but something appears in his hand, and I realize it's planks of wood. "Hey, Jin, as soon as your done with that tree, could you get some stone? Barney has a crafting table over there." He gives a thumbs up, and soon the area is clear of trees, flat, and their already building a foundation. I look at Kiriha, and I laugh at his face. "What's so funny!?" He demands. "Just your face." He makes a sound, like a growl, then punches me in the stomach. The usual happens, which is my stomach turning to stone, which means I can't move for a few seconds. "Tagiru! Are you ok?" Wait, what? Is that Kiriha? Does this mean he has a soft side? I nod and answer, "Yeah, fine. It's ok, it'll go away in a few minutes. Until then, I can't move very well." We look at the guys, who are inside. "Come on, let's go check on them." He nods, and I try to stand, ending in me failing miserably. He grabs onto my arm, and we head inside. "Hey Mitch! Jin? Deadlox?" I call out, wondering where they are. I hear a voice, and Mitch comes toppling down the stairs. "You ok?" I ask, concerned. He nods. "Jin is upstairs, and Barney and Deadlox are making a basement. You want a tour?" I shake my head. "Maybe after it completely done. We should go check on Mikey."

We went back to the house, and asked Lynda if we could see Mikey. She nodded reluctantly. As we went down. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Where Mikey was; it was a mess of wires and techie stuff I couldn't understand. I looked at Lynda, and she said, "that's him." I walked over to the side, careful not to touch anything, "Mikey? Can you hear me?" After a few seconds, I heard a small whimper. "I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I know this hurts, but we have to talk about what's been happening recently. But not right now." Another whimper. "Shush. For now, you need to rest, and then we can talk." A whine this time. "Shush. You need to rest." That was Kiriha. "We'll see you later, Mikey. Get some rest, we'll talk later." I must have jumped a foot in the air, when he actually said something. "Tagiru... Cold... So cold..." I looked at Lynda, and she spoke. "We'll get you warmed up, but you need to rest." He relaxed, and I smiled for the first time since I got that letter, which was three weeks ago. She shooed us out, and we grabbed some blankets from his room, giving them to Lynda.

"Hey, Kiriha, let's go hunting, what do you say?" He nods, and I make the portal. We walk outside, and see a digimon, except it looks like a army tank. I bring out Gumdramon, and point out the digimon to him. He nods, and we get behind it. "Dragon's Roar!" Out of nowhere, a massive golden dragon appears, and swooped toward the tank digimon. It chomps down on the digimon, and I know, that was someone's else's digimon now. But as the dust clears, I see it isn't harmed at all. In fact, I don't think it even noticed. I look at Gumdramon, and he calls out, "Jack hammer!" (Someone tell me his attacks, it's been forever since I watched the series...) and whacks it strait on the back. This time it turns towards us, and calls out, "Gun fire!" And fires three rockets towards us.

I open my eyes. I'm in the basement, with Kiriha on my left, and Mikey, still covered in wires, on my right. I look at myself, and see a needle in my arm, and a wire next to it. There's something on my neck, but I'm too weak to move. No, wait, I'm just numb all over. Duh. I get the numbness out of my body, and after a few tries, sit up. I know it would be stupid to go wandering, so I take a few deep breaths before standing to check on the others. Kiriha seems ok, so I quietly go to check on Mikey. I can't reach because on the stuff on me, so I sit back down. I don't know what time it is, but look for a clock anyways. However, I hear the basement door open. I'm too sore to lay down again, but look up, and see Lynda holding some food. "Glad your awake." She gives a small laugh. "How long have I been out?" I ask. "Not too long. Only three days." She says it like its no big deal, but I'm actually scared. I'm not human at all, so how long will Kiriha be out? For all I know he could be out for three years! "What...? Last thing I remember, was getting shot as by that digimon." She raises an eyebrow, and hands me some yellow slop. I look up at her, and she laughs. "If you don't eat it, I'll shove it down your throat." She walks over to Kiriha, and gently spoon feeds him. "Can I take this stuff off? It's starting to hurt..." I look over at her, and she shakes her head. "Please? It hurts..." Honestly, I was exaggerating. It didn't hurt, it just was really annoying. "That sucks. Now eat your food." I'm guessing that's a no. "Anyways, Maria has found someone to help us with Mikey." My neck cracked as my head shot up to look at her. "Who is it!?" I demand. "Her sister, Bridgett."

Sup dudes! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know I suck. Thanks for reminding me. Btw, if I don't get a couple, I will make one myself. Thanks!


	13. Minecraft!

Legend Status #2

Sup dudes! Since I'm stuck at camp and have nothing else to do, I have been writing a ton. Anyways, this is from Mikey's perspective. (Yes I know, I suck.)

It hurts... It hurts so bad... I wish Tagiru and Kiriha would come back, I'm lonely.

I hear footsteps, and a blanket is wrapped around me. I'm lifted up, all the wires coming off. We go upstairs, I hear people talking, some familiar, some not. I'm cold, so I move closer to the person holding me. "Shush, you need to rest. We're gonna help you. Just calm down and rest." Ok, so Yuu is holding me. Good to know.

We come to a different place, and I can hear Yuu's footsteps. "Finally! Do have any idea as to how long I've been waiting!?" Who ever is talking, they are very rude. "What is this, mess? This is the person you where talking about?" Oh, no, I don't wanna go with her, please no... "Let's get this over with..." Yuu tries to hand me over, but I grab onto his sleeve. "Mikey, she's gonna help you. Please, do it for us?" My hand was pried off his sleeve, (Yuu doesn't have sleeves, it's Mitch holding him, Yuu is just really close.) and put into unfamiliar arms. I let out a whine, desperate to get back into familiar arms. "Liu! Get your butt over here!" There's running footsteps, and someone's laughing. "Just get these guys to stay out of my way." We start walking away, and I squirm, wanting to go back. "Stop squirming, or I'll give you a fish tail while I'm at it." I didn't know what 'it' was, but I didn't like the idea if a going around with a tail for the rest of my life, so I laid still. "Here we are. Let's get this over with." I was laid on something cold, hard and uncomfortable. Who ever it is, I can hear them muttering things like 'I never wanted to do this' and 'this is going to take forever'. She yells out, "Jeff! Come here! Now, please!" The door opens, and she says, "I need some parts, so get these. Don't break any this time, we're running low on some." Someone runs out, and someone grabs my arm. "Lets get you strapped in..."

"Get used to your new look, I'm not doing it again. Something happens, talk to Maria." I ran a hand through my hair, now chopped up in places, but workable. My eyes were now multicolored, one blue, one a light pink. I moved my fingers, making sure they moved, as well as my toes. I slid my legs onto the floor, and stood up, my legs weak from lack of use. "Do me a favor, put these on." A load of white cloth was thrown right in my face. I looked at them, and saw pants and a shirt. I slipped them on, and she impatiently beacons me outside, and I follow her to what looks like a dining hall. Someone screams something, and I'm suddenly on the floor. "Tagiru! Get off him!" Nene helps me to my feet, and all I know, I'm really happy to see them. "So how was it, being in pieces?" This time it was Kiriha who slapped Tagiru. "Let me say, it was not fun. I would not do it again if you paid me a hundred bucks." They all laugh. "Yeah, so fun. Now stop with the mushy stuff, and leave." I grab onto Tagiru's arm, and drag him out. Maria is the last one, but the girl reaches out and grabs her shoulder. "Hang on there missy. We gotta talk for a second." She drags Maria inside for a second, and out of nowhere giant doors slam, closing off the dining hall. I walk up to it, and words form. 'Get out of here. We're gonna take a while.'

Finally, we get back to my house, and we plop down on the couch, Tagiru pounding me with questions. Kiriha turns on big hero six, and plops on the couch. I can tell, Nene made him do it. "Hey, Mikey, guess what? I think Kiriha has a soft side." My mom walks into the room, "Ok, let's get this hair sorted out, eyeball." I yell, and run. Last time she did that, I ended up with a pony tail. I ran into my room, and locked the door. "Come on, eyeball! Open the door!" I can hear Tagiru and Yuu laughing. "Remember the last time you did my hair?" I ask. I hear her sigh. "What happened last time?" I put my face against the door, and answered. I can hear them laughing, and I start to giggle, remembering it. "I'll tell you more later." But in my laughing fit, I opened the door a crack. That was all she needed. She managed to open the door enough to shove her shoe into the crack between the door and the wall.

An hour later, my hair is a little shorter, but looks fine. It's dripping wet, and there's a towel around my shoulders. Tagiru is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking like he's on hot coals. "You ok, Tagiru?" He noticed me, and grabs my hand and drags me outside. "Tagiru, let me get my shoes!" He doesn't hear me, but drags me outside anyways. As we go down a trail obviously walked before. "Tagiru!" I complain again. "I'm gonna freeze!" We tumble out of the brush, ending with me falling on Tagiru. I realize our faces are too close, and Tagiru is blushing. I roll off, and help him up. "Hey, Mitch! Come on, this is Mikey!" Wait, who's Mitch?

Well, Mitch is pretty nice. Apparently, him and some friends, their names are Deadlox, Jinbop, Barney, Ross, Jason and Dawn, landed here, but no idea how or why. But what I couldn't believe was the house that they apparently made themselves. They gave us a tour, and I have to say, it was awesome! There was a basement, filled with books, everyone had their own rooms, and we got a tour of them.

Jin's was a nerds paradise, shoved full of commuters and other techie stuff. As we walked in, Jin was yelling at something. "Jin! Stop with the toaster! Tagiru and his friend is here!" He turned around and we saw what he was yelling at. "Are you yelling at a toaster?" Asked Tagiru. He started screamed something, and Mitch said, "Yeah, Jin, I know, it can't toast. I know that." That ended in Jin kicking us out.

We went to Deadlox's room next. It was pretty much a normal room, leading directly outside. It was really high, and when Mitch called out to him, a kid dropped from the ceiling. "Hey, Tagiru. And you must be Mikey?" I nodded, and I decided to ask some questions. "Why is your room so tall?" He laughed. "I'm thinking about making it into a parkour course, mostly so Mitch and I can practice. He sucks at parkour." We all laughed at that, even Mitch. We left him to work, and went to Barney's room.

As we got near, I could hear what sounded like a goat. Mitch knocked, and weird noises were what we got. We opened the door, and we saw a guy milking a goat. "Hey, dude. Can you hear me?" He garbled something, and Mitch shrugged. "Look around, just don't touch. It wasn't that interesting, just Barney and his goat. The roof was leaves, with apples hanging off every branch, the bed was a heap of dirt.

We went to check on Jason, but there was a note saying 'Please stay out. Still moving in... Sorry!'

Ross' room was next. Apparently Ross was a narwhal, and he was playing with his pet chicken, named thundermuffin. The floor was covered with board games, with a balcony. Not much else.

Dawn was a typical girls room, with a full wall mirror. There was a queen size bed, but I noticed something weird. "Hey, Dawn, I think your mirror is broken." It turns out the 'mirror' was another room entirely.

As we looked out the window, something flew past our face. The thing landed on the ground, and I saw it looked like it was actually made of light. "Solace!" Yelled Mitch as he raced outside. I looked at Dawn, and she said, "That's weird, he usually doesn't crash at all..." We ran outside to the light-person, but as we got closer, the light faded, leaving a boy, with bright blond hair, and blue eyes. We helped him to his feet, and got him inside. A person in a astronaught suit gave him something to drink. "You ok? What happened?" I asked. "Five million skeletons, and ten million creepers. Not fun." Wait, what are creepers? I'll have to ask later. "Solace, was anyone with you?" Jin asked. He shook his head. "Jordan was there, but didn't have enough strength to get us both out. I don't know where he is." Tagiru started to wander off, and I asked him, "Where you going?" He turned around. "I heard a knock on the door, and I'm going to make a sandwich. What do you think?" I shrugged, and went with him.

We opened the door, and saw a person, with black hair, and wearing sunglasses. He was breathing heavy, and asked, "Is someone named Deadlox here? He also goes by the name ty..." We ushered him in, and he sat on the couch. "You ok, Jordan?" He shook his head. "Here..." He leaned back and fell asleep. I looked at Mitch, and saw Jordan had given him some sunglasses. Nothing special. "Squid poop." Jin looked up. Mitch answered with, "Ean lost his glasses."

That's when we heard a sing-song kind of voice...

"Oh, Jordan!"

Solace swore loudly.

"That's Ean."

Hey! I know I haven't updated in three thousand years ok!? I hit the worst writers block! Don't blame me, blame my stupid autism. Anyways, Ean is Ssundee, and Lancey is here too. Go watch their feed the beast series for more info! Bye!

Yes, Ean is supposed to be that creepy.

Have fun!


	14. Run away

Legend Status #3

Hey dudes! Stop yelling at me! My word... Anyways, still Mikey's perspective. Enjoy, and stop yelling at me!

I looked at Mitch, confused. Who was Ean? What's the big deal about his glasses? "Deadlox, blindfold. Jin, Barney, trap him, don't hurt him. Jason, try to get his attention. Solace, get Jordan upstairs." I stood up. "You two, go with solace. You don't wanna see this." Tagiru looked angry, so I took his arm and dragged him after solace. We found a room made of black rock, and Solace dragged us inside. We waited there for over an hour, thankfully I had cellphone connection, so I texted my mom, saying we we're at a friends, but something happened. She was concerned, but I assured her we were fine.

Finally, we heard a knock on the door. "Hey, he's gone, you can come out!" Solace answered, "What's my name?" I heard a sigh. "Goldsolace. Will you let me in now?" He stood up and opened the door.

It turns out Ean was a really nice guy, every time he saw direct sunlight, he went coo-coo. "I came here with a friend, his name is Lancey, is he here?" I shrugged. "What does he look like?" I asked. Ean shook his head. "He looks like a bear victim..." There was a massive boom, and Ean said, "and that's probably him." We raced outside, and found a teen, about Eans age, laying in a massive crater. "Lancey! Are you ok?" He groaned, which told us he was alive. Mitch and Jin slid down and hefted him onto their shoulders. They managed to make it to the top of the crater. We helped him inside, and Jin asked, "where'd the crater come from?" Lancey started to bring out something, but Ean tackled him before he could do anything. "Oww! Ean, stop!" "Then give me the TNT, Lancey!" We decided to go home and they could sort things out.

Great. I was home with only Kiriha for company. Yuu and Nene went home, and Tagiru had to run an errand. He wouldn't be back for a hour, at least. Kiriha stomped into the room, and I asked, "Woah, what's up, dude?" He shot me a death glare. "Nothing's 'up' so stop asking." I couldn't figure out why he was so grumpy. "I asked one time, dude, chill!" It seems I crossed the line there. He stood, and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "I said SHUT UP!" With that, he threw me into the wall. I managed to almost get onto all fours, but the fact that my arm was broken didn't help. He put a foot on my back. "I don't know why we keep you around. All you do is sit around, and we do all the work. Your just a useless little pet. And you know what I do to useless pets? I throw them in the snow." He picked me up as if I were a kitten. He threw me out, and I landed on my broken arm. He yelled, "And stay gone!" I heard a door slam, and I looked up. I couldn't help it, tears started to flow.

After that, things we're a blur. I knew I was running, and I saw green, and finally I collapsed at the bank of a river. It must have been three in the morning, but I heard footsteps. "Woah, dude, are you ok? Shush, here drink this. It'll help your arm." He handed me a canteen, and I took a few sips. I didn't register the taste. He asked, "Can you stand?" He put an arm around me, and I leaned against him for support. We straggled through the woods, and into a clearing. I was still sobbing, but he comforted me. A lost kid in the middle of the woods, alone, and you take him in. That goes against every rule my mom taught me. It was a few seconds before I realized that he hadn't lead me into a clearing, but the middle of a kind of camp. I couldn't make out the details, but they looked like ancient greek. Maybe this was like a history camp or something.

We stumbled up to a four story barn house, and he let us in. He helped me into a chair, and said, "I'll be right back, ok?" I nodded, and he rushed off. He came back a few minutes later followed by a guy in a wheelchair, and a girl with stormy gray eyes. He rushed over, and sat next to me. He tried to hand me the canteen again. I shook my head. "Come on, a little more, ummmm..." The girl turned towards him. "Percy! You didn't ask his name!?" He looked really embarrassed, but I let out another sob, distracting them. "Perhaps we should focus on this in the morning. Come, I'll show you to a room." I stood, and followed him to a room. "You can stay the night in here." I nodded, and opened the door. I stumbled over to the bed, and collapsed.

The next morning, my arm felt a lot better, and I managed to stumble out side. I don't know why I was so tired. I got to the side facing the ocean. There, was the girl, the boy, known as Percy, and the person in the wheelchair. There was another person I didn't recognize, but I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. "Ahh, your awake. Come sit down." I stumbled over, and collapsed in the seat next to the new person. Don't ask me how, but this guy was radiating power. The air seemed to kind of, hum, when I got near him. I shifted in my seat. "So... Explanation?" I tentatively asked. He nodded. "First. Your name?" I nodded. "Mikey. Mikey Kudo." He nodded. Well Mr. Kudo. You managed to get inside the borders." I must have had a confused look on my face, because he said, "There is a special border protecting this place. It keeps monsters and mortals out." I nodded. "Like a force field." He nodded. Suddenly the guy next to me said, "Im guessing you know how to play pinochle?" I shook my head. "I'm afraid not sir. Can you teach me?" He sighed. He taught me the basics, and I guestured for wheelchair guy to continue. He shifted, and asked "you don't mind if I stand?" I shook my head. The guy next to me asked, "Are you going to bid or not?" I asked how, and he impatiently explained. By the time I looked up again, the wheel chair was empty, and a actual centaur stood, pushing it out of the way. I looked at his face, and it was the same person. "Wow." Was all I could say. Suddenly, the girl spoke. I'd forgotten she was there. "I really don't like how nonchalant your being about this." Wow, ok. Remember she was observant. "Two things. One, my friend is a demon child, literally. Two, I was thinking you could talk, then questions." She shrugged, then leaned on the balcony. I turned back to wheelchair guy, more like centaur guy, but what ever. "Also, a major thing. You know the Greek gods." I nodded. "You should know they are very much alive. Percy and Annabeth here are living proof of that." Percy shrugged. "My dad's Poseidon. Her's is Anthea." I nodded. "So, what now?" Wheelchair guy leaned towards Annabeth. "My dear." She nodded and gestured for me to follow her.


	15. Don't be mad!

Ok... this is awkward...

so, in the beginning of the story, things didn't go as planned...

if I'm gonna continue this, I would need to start over. And consider the if. I may not be doing this again, it may just be a private thing... please don't be mad!


End file.
